Elusive eternity
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: Two years have passed since the very last battle, and peace has reigned over Earth. But for how much longer?
1. Chapter 0

"Elusive eternity"

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: All characters from the original "Sailor Moon" canvas are the property of other people, not me. The made up characters (you'll know them when you see them) are my ideas.

Author's note: This is my very first time submitting one of my stories here. I hope I don't bomb. Here goes...

Chapter #0

The Sailor Scouts.

They were nine legendary heroines.

They were nine young women of incredible strength and courage in the face of unbelievable danger and seemingly insurmountable odds.

These brave ladies have stared down and defeated numerous foes. From the evil Queen Beryl; alien twin terrors Ann and Alan; The Four Sisters of the Dark Moon, Reubeus, Emerald, Prince Diamond, and The Wiseman; the Witches 5, Mistress 9, and Pharaoh 90; the Deadmoon Circus and Queen Neherenia; Sailor Galaxia; and their most deadly foe of all, the extremely powerful megalomaniac known as Modarr. Their fight with Modarr was their greatest test ever. Not even Sailor Galaxia was as much of a challenge. It seemed as if the Sailor Scouts had finally met a foe who could not be defeated, but from somewhere deep inside, out of sheer desperation, Sailor Moon found her ultimate power, calling on the form of Eternal Neo Queen Serenity. Modarr proved no match for Eternal Neo Queen Serenity, as she easily vanquished him with her ultimate attack, the Eternal Judgment, an attack that shines the brightest white light down upon the wicked and burns them alive.

It has been two years since their earth-shaking battle against Modarr ended. The Scouts were victorious, but at a great physical and emotional cost. They were all badly injured, and they prayed with all of their might that they would never have to fight again. They got their wish. Since then, no one has seen the Sailor Scouts at all; being how no new threat has arrived upon Earth. The surplus of free time was not lost on the Scouts. They would come to settle into normal, everyday lives, where they could focus on things that were important to them personally. Things that simply had to wait whilst they combated evil…

Amy, once known as Sailor Mercury, is now twenty-one years old (along with the other original five Sailors). She is now studying medicine at Keio University, in pursuit of her dream of being a doctor, just like her mother. Although Amy is dedicated to her studies, she has taken a much bigger interest in her appearance. She has let her short blue hair grow down to her lower back, and she now wears more…_revealing _clothes. Amy has recently reconciled with her father, who she felt abandoned her when she was an adolescent.

Sailor Mars, Raye, is on the cusp of superstardom in Japan. Her hit debut single, "Rainyday man", is at the top of the charts, and she is soon to release her eponymous debut album. Raye is also being given movie scripts to read and consider, as well as doing a little modeling on the side. Sadly however, Raye recently lost her best friend and inspiration, Grampa. Altough devestated, she soldiers on in his honor. Raye has grown distant from the others, particularly Amy, and is not seen or heard from by the girls much anymore.

Lita, Sailor Jupiter, is now a souse chef at the new, youthcentric Crown Café and student at a prestigious culinary institute located in a prefecture north of Tokyo. Lita also teaches a cooking class on Saturdays and Sundays that is very popular amongst young singles in Tokyo. Another endeavor of Lita's is teaching judo on Wednesdays to children after they leave school. She has also recently reunited with her notorious "old boyfriend", though for some strange reason her friends have never seen him with Lita…

Mina, the alternate leader Sailor Venus, is now a student-teacher at the same elementary school where she'd rescued a busload full of children from one of Ann and Alan's "Cardians" several years ago. In her spare time, Mina is also writing a memoir about being Sailor Venus (to be released under an annonymous pen name, of course). Aside from that, Mina also coaches the school's girls' volleyball team and teaches girls' gymnastics at the local youth center..

Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, attends the recently reopened Mugen Academy, an elite academic academy that is the magnum opus of Soichi Tomoe, her father. It was destroyed in the battle against Pharaoh 90, a battle in which Hotaru took part. When not in class, Miss Tomoe can usually be found immersed within a book or her own creative writing. Hotaru met her best friend, Rini, during the Pharoah 90 fiasco. Although Rini was from the future and has long since returned there, Hotaru still thinks about and misses her everyday.

Trista Meioh, (who appears to be twenty-five) Sailor Pluto, was once the keeper of the Cosmic Timegate, until she was forced to seal it for a very vital reason. She now leads a normal life on Earth, working in botanical sciences by day, and singing at a popular lounge by night. Trista has come to like her life as a normal person, and deep down regrets missing out on normal life while guarding the Timegate. Though she vehemently denies it, Trista has been accused of having a secret thing for Andrew Motoki, the manager of Crown Arcade...

Sailor Neptune, twenty-four-year-old Michelle is a genius at both music and art. Her artwork is on display in institutions all over Japan, and her violin-lead orchestral concerts are always a must-go. At the moment, she is crafting a brand new orchestral titled "Lovers and loveless", with Trista lending her voice to the cause. In her free time, Michelle also teaches an art class for children.

Amara, Sailor Uranus and Michelle's partner, has opened her very own garage and auto-parts shop. She also loves to compete in races with sports cars, F1 cars, and motorcycles all around Japan in her rare free time. A man named Viktor, a former general in Modarr's evil army who was reformed by Sailor Moon, has a very strong fancy for Amara. He relentlessly tries to woo her with sweet talk and even gifts on occassion, and she seems to enjoy playing hard-to-get with him...

As for Serena Shields, the former Sailor Moon herself, things have been pretty hectic. Now married to Darien and raising his twin babies, son D.J. (Darien Jr.) and daughter Rini, Serena doesn't have time for the things she used to love anymore. Her life has gone from manga and video games to diaper changes and baby formula. Serena also has to work at the Crown Cafe as a waitress for extra money. She doesn't complain however, for Serena is happy that she can relish such normalcy, and she wouldn't have things any other way.

As far as the cat-mentors, Luna and Artemis, are concerned, they were, by the power of the Moon Crystal, transformed into human beings after the battle with Modarr. They now live a quiet, peaceful life together in a quaint home in Azuba Juuban with their teenage daughter Diana, who is starting to be as much of a handful to Luna as Serena was years ago.

These are the simple, peaceful lives of the people who once fought valiantly for the people of Earth. Mighty heroines, now set in the cycle of daily life, draped in annonymity.

But could such peace truly last for them?


	2. Chapter 1

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's original properties, okay?

-----

Chapter #1

Today is just another ordinary day in the springtime, warm and sunny with blue skies and white cumulus clouds above. The gentle breeze passes over the people outside in the busy city. The pleasant weather inspired Mina to take a break from her studies and go to the new Crown Café just a few blocks away from the university campus. She'd decided to have lunch at the outdoor dining area adjacent to the pedestrian walk, suited for days just like this one. As luck would have it, in that dining area is where Mina found her girlfriend Amy, sitting alone at a table near the entrance, her blue eyes wandering across that day's newspaper.

"Hey, Amy." Mina greeted as she joined her.

"Oh, hi Mina." Amy greeted back with a smile.

Today Amy wore a blue jean skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, brown hiking boots with white socks up to her calfs. Mina wore a lemon yellow sundress, a white silk scarf around her neck, and with flat white sandals on her feet.

"Taking it easy too, eh?" Mina asked.

"Yes." the usually diligent student admitted.

"I could imagine. It must be a lot of work going through med school."

"More than you could ever imagine." Amy chuckled.

"Ha,ha, ha."

"But your plate isn't any more barren. Teaching school, teaching gymnastics, coaching volleyball." Amy pointed as she took a token bite of her Caesar salad.

"Tell me about it. Good thing I like keeping busy." Mina chuckled as she stretched out her arms above her head and sighed. She searched around for a server, but didn't see anyone in a Crown uniform. "Where's the service around here anyway?" she asked Amy.

"They're apparently shorthanded today. Lita said half of the waiters scheduled for today called in sick, and the ones they tried to call in to work were sick too."

"Wow. That's not good for business." Mina half joked.

"No, it's not."

Suddenly something dawned on Mina. "Y'know, now that I think about it, a handful of people were missing in class this morning."

"Your class too?" Amy asked, a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Yeah." Mina breathed as she took a good, long look at her outdoor surroundings. "Ames, is it just me or are the streets a little less crowded than usual?"

Amy hesitated, because she too noticed that the usually bustling streets of Tokyo were noticably less congested this afternoon.

Way less.

-----

From beneath the hood of the latest car in need of repair that rolled into her garage, she could smell his cologne. It was a smooth, subtle aroma that did not overpower the senses, but gently made it's wearer's prescence known. She loved his fragrance of choice, and was bitterly jealous that she could not pull off wearing it herself. Not like him at least. That's why the bottle he had given her as a gift sat on her dresser virtually untouched, not unlike all the other gifts he had relentlessly bestowed upon her over the past two years.

He used to be a true-to-form villain, a bad man with bad intentions. He was nothing like the warm, charming man who wore the sweet, sophisticated cologne today, not by a long shot. He was cold and calculated. His loyalty was cemented. He knew his duties and carried them out without question. No one could distract him from the objective at hand. No one, that is, before her.

It was embarassing to her. She had never, ever been the object of a man's desires, especially when that man was the enemy.

He began creating his own agenda. He would personally undertake missions that were usually relegated to the Youma, missions far beneath a top general of his power. Though perplexed as to why, his superiors did not discourage him, and even somewhat praised his bold hands-on approach. He did not care about that however. All he cared about was seeing her again, and did not shy away from causing enough commotion to lure her out.

It was creepy and uncomfortable for her. She did not like this man. As fearless as she was, he scared her.

The more he thought about her, the more his single-minded obsession turned into an emotion he had long since abandoned and never thought he'd experience again. There was no room for it in his heart, yet there it was, growing with each revery of her.

There was no room for it in his duties, but there it was, with every encounter he had orchestrated.

There was no room for it, but it kept growing, and in order for one thing to thrive in a crowded space, another must be devoured.

It was not lost on his superiors.

They knew he was of no more use to the cause.

It was awkward for her, nursing his severly battered and broken body back to health after he'd been left for dead, betrayed by those he'd served so well for years.

"To what do I owe the pleasure today, guy?" she asked as she emerged from beneath the hood of the gray sedan, her blue coveralls stained with grease and grime, short dity blone hair stringy and damp with sweat.

"What else? My very life as always, Amara."

"I wish you wouldn't say that, Viktor." Amara said, halfway blushing.

No one could made her blush like he could, not even Michelle. It was funny to her.

-----

"See you tomorrow, Hotaru!"

"See ya." Hotaru bid one of her school friends with a wave and a smile.

School had let out for the day at Mugen, but it was not time for one Hotaru Tomoe to go home, not just yet. Today she was making a special trip to a friend's house to drop off today's schoolwork to her. She had been ill for nine days in a row now, and had a lot of catching up to do. Hotaru would stay and help if she had to, but halfway hoped she wouldn't.. Either way, Hotaru ultimately didn't mind. It wasn't like there was anything going on at the sprawling mansion she, her dad, and Kaori Night call home. She was okay just as long as she called in her whereabouts and plans, which she whipped out her pink, compact wireless phone to do.

"Miss Hotaru?" Kaori Night answered on the home phone at the Tomoe mansion.

"Yeah. Kaori, I have to stop over one of my classmates crib and drop of some work, 'kay?"

"Yes, Miss Hotaru." Kaori acknowledged.

"I'll be back before dark."

"Very good, Miss Hotaru."

"Later."

"Until, Miss Hotaru."

With that Hotaru turned her phone off and put it back in her bookbag as she began strie toward the apartment building in which her school chum resided.

She made the ascent up to the fifth floor via elevator and walked all the way down to apartment #5-E and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a middle-aged woman about Hotaru's height.

"Oh, hello Hotaru." the nice lady greeted as she invited Miss Tomoe inside.

"Hi, Mrs.Evergreen. I come bearing gifts." Hotaru joked, pointing to her bookbag.

"I don't think Kit will want them." Mrs. Evergreen demurely giggled.

"Too bad. Is it okay if I go see her now?"

"Of course, Hotaru. Kit has been going stir crazy. She'll be happy to see another face besides mine."

"At least until I give her her work. Ha, ha."

Hotaru let herself into Kitanya's room, where she found her sitting halfway propped up in her bed in her violet pajamas and her wavy green hair in a ponytail.

"Hotaru."

"Hey there, Kit." Hotaru greeted, noticing that Kit actually did not look as sick as she did last week in school. "You're looking pretty good. How do you feel?"

"You know, I feel a lot better Hotaru." Kit happily declared.

"Glad to hear it. Are you well enough for a little work?"

"Sure. I've been, like, bored out of my skull here. I wanted to go to school today, but Mom the worrywart wouldn't let me."

"Ha, ha."

Needless to say, Hotaru was glad to see her friend in such good spirits so soon after she appeared to be so ill, ill enough that her mother had to take her to the doctor right out of school. She also noticed a sort of glimmer, a glow in Kit's eyes, and she knew that soon, maybe even tomorrow, Kit would be back at Mugen.

-----

_"I thought you said it took one week to take effect."_

_"I said around a week."_

_"I don't do 'around', you know that."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Look, it is what it is okay? You want it done quick or you want it done right?"_

_"_Both._"_

_"Ha. As unstable as this project is, you're lucky you're getting 'right'. But, then again, I'm never wrong."_

_"Just slower than an Aerian eclipse."_

_"A _what?_"_

_"Nothing. You wouldn't know, Earthling. In any case, keep me posted on nay new developments."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_"And one more thing."_

_"What? What?"_

_"Don't screw up, Eugeal." _

-----

Later that evening, as night began to fall and the day people began retreating into their homes, Amy enters her off-campus apartment and removes the boots and socks that had housed her feet all day. Sifting through the mail, Amy pressed the 'play' button on her telepone/answering machine to audition all the new messages she received today. The first two were from her mother, just calling to say hi and to ,of course, remind Amy to call her back that evening. Amy loved that Mom still doted over her even though she was a grown college woman now.

The next message was from some telemarketer selling something Amy knew she wasn't interested in, so it got deleted. Afterwards was a message from Serena, calling to tell Amy about either Rini or Darien Jr.'s infantile advancement. This time Rini's first little tooth was visible. Serena was always keeping Amy posted on her babie's progress via e-mail or voice message since they did not see or talk to each other much anymore, but, drifting apart from her best friends was just a part of growing up Amy figured. Besides, It wasn't lke they all lived a thousand miles apart. Heck, she'd had lunch with Mina today.

As she grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and popped it open, the last message in the block began to play, and the voice on the other end made her spit out the sip of pop she had just taken.

The voice was Raye's.


	3. Chapter 2

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's original content, only my ideas.

-----

Chapter #2

_"Oh, hey Amy. I guess you aren't home. Well, I _hope _it's 'cause you're not home that you can't pick up. No, wait. You could not be home and in the hospital. Damn...In any case, I was calling to see if you were okay. Amy, there's some sort of crazy new bug going around. Nobody knows what it is or where it's from, but it's pretty widespread they say. No deaths have been reported. As a matter of fact, some cases seem to have fully recovered already with just bedrest, or so I heard. I hope that's the case for everybody who got hit by it...Still, just concerned about you and the others, Ames...I know I don't call or anything. You must still be in shock that I called, eh? Well, I did, so there. Ha, ha, ha...Listen, I know things are still kinda funny between us, but...Nevermind. Hey, don't get sick, okay? Imagine, a med student _in _the hospital. Ha...Well, you take care Amy. Maybe we'll see each other around, okay? Okay...'Bye."_

Amy's answering machine shut off by itself after that last message. She stood there before the refrigerator, which was wet with pop and saliva discharged from Amy's mouth. She was shocked to hear _her_ voice. Amy hadn'theard it in several months, at least not in a natural tone. Well, not in a natural tone where she was actually speaking to Amy instead of a television interviewer. "Raye..." Amy muttered

Raye was the last person on Earth that Amy expected to hear from today, or any other day for that matter. Amy didn't even think Raye knew her telephone number, or would care enough to find out. But obviously, Raye did. Raye did know her number, and she did care enough to call and check on Amy. She knew Raye was being sincere, that she did still care about her, and that made Amy feel very uncomfortable and awkward. Her first instinct was to erase Raye's message and pretend it was never recorded, but she just couldn't. Not that she planned on listening to it again, but...

Amy needed a distraction from the uneasy feelings she was having, so she cleaned up her mess and went to the living room to watch television. She tuned in just in time to catch the evening news.

_"--Oddly enough, some patients who have recovered from this strange new medical anomally comment that they actually feel better than they had ever felt before they even fell ill."_

They were obviously talking about this new illness Raye was so concerned about. She turned up the television's volume.

_"--Virtually no signs of long term effects or internal damage, although doctors are now urging recovered patients to cotinue further inpatient monitoring, for obvious reasons of course. As always, we are working on this story around the clock and we will regularly report any new developments regarding this extremely bizarre occorance in Tokyo--"_

Amy didn't want to hear anymore. She decided instead to take a shower and get ready for bed.

As lukewarm water blasted from the shower head and cascaded down Amy's fair skin, she kept playing Raye's message in her mind, over and over again. Though her voice sounded the same as it did the last time they talked, there was something different _in_ her voice, something Amy recognized all too well.

-----

She sat alone on the green bench, silent and closed off from the world around her. The gentle cool night breeze made her white cotton skirt dance around her legs, her teal cardigan kept her warm. It was late, but she did not care that it was dark out. She did not want to go home.

_No...That place isn't home. Not anymore..._

Melvin had made sure of that. There was no more home with him for Molly. He destroyed it with the help of Elizabeth Furahata, a girl she used to call one of her best friends. That was over and done with, their friendship. Elizabeth was dead to Molly, and so was Melvin. Molly would never forgive either of them for driving a dagger straight into her heart.

_You promised me, Melvin. You promised I'd never be anybody's victim again, and you hurt me worst of all._

The gold band that was given to her that day at the altar was gone from her finger, placed aside on the park bench for whatever passer by to claim. Looking down at her barren left hand, a tear formed in her eye. It was gently pushed to the side of her face by the wind. Molly realized that she had nowhere to go. That apartment was out of the question. Period. She didn't want to go to her mother's. All she would do is talk about her problems, and Molly didn't give a damn about other people's problems that night. Serena? Molly figured she was too busy being a mom to be bothered with hearing her cry and bitch. At least, that's the excuse Molly allowed herself to believe.

With no particular destination in mind, Molly rose to her teal sandal clad feet and aimlessly put one foot before the other, going with the wind at her back. Before she got too far away from the bench, a voice called out to her.

"Miss? Miss, I believe you are forgetting something."

Molly turned around and saw that the voice belonged to someone she recognized.

"Viktor?"

"Oh my, good evening Miss Molly. I did not recognize you." said Viktor, decked out in an all white outfit that resembled a schoolboy uniform, complete with white loafers and a white scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, it's just little ol' me." Molly acknowledged in a forlorn tone.

"...You are not well."

"Gee, nice detective work Sherlock." Molly snapped.

"Oh..."

"Oh, my gawd. I'm so sorry." Molly apologized in her New York accent.

"It is okay...I assume that this has something to do with it." Viktor said, offering Molly the ring she'd abandoned on the bench.

"You assume right, big guy. I don't wohnt that thing. You can have it fer oll I care."

"Hmm. But, this is your matrimony band is it not?"

"Ha! It's a wohrthless piece o' junk now."

"...If you say so, Miss Molly. I've no use for worthless baubles then." Viktor said as he put the ring back on the bench.

"..."

" We do not know each other very well, but, would you care to talk about it?" Viktor asked.

"Thanks, but not really." Molly politely declined.

"Very well...It is dark out here. Is there any place in particular you wish to go? I would be happy to escort you."

"Nah. I got nowhere to go."

"Nonsense."

"No, I really don't got anywhere t' go."

"Nowhere at all?"

"Pretty much...I was gonna get a room at a hotel or somethin'."

"A hotel. Surely you jest, Miss Molly."

"You got a better idea?"

"Well...If you are in need of shelter, I would not mind your prescence in my home." Viktor offered with nothing but the most harmless, sincere intentions in mind.

She pondered it for a few seconds. Molly knew he wouldn't try anything funny with her because his focus was squarely on Amara, and he was just a nice guy.

"...I wouldn't wanna impose."

"Oh, no. You would bear no imposition at all, I promise."

"...You're nice. Thank you."

"I take that as a yes then?"

"...Yeah."

"Then let us be on our way."

"Let's."

Viktor gestured for Molly to follow him. They began walking, but didn't make it very far before a winded voice called out to Molly.

"Oh, no..." Molly groaned. A humungous knot formed in the very pit of her stomach to match the growing lump in her throat...

"Molly, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Melvin panted.

"...Really?"

"Yes. You ran away so fast...I had to find you, Molly. I had to. You have to hear me out, please." Melvin begged, the guilt and sorriness welled up in his now spectacle-free eyes.

"Uh-Uh. There's nothin' t' hear, Melvin. _Nothin'_. You made your choice and now you gotta live with it."

It was everything for Molly not to slap the taste square out of Melvin's mouth. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel pain, but violence wasn't her style. Besides, a little slap wouldn't hurt for long anyway.

"Molly, please--"

"Can it, Melvin. Stop grovellin' and stop stalkin' me or else..."

A sadistic idea came to Molly...

"Or else my boyfriend will knock you one but good." Molly threatened.

Both Melvin and Viktor looked around, perplexed. What boyfriend was Molly referring to? It didn't take Viktor long to figure that out as Molly wrapped her arms around his waist..

"Boyfriend?" Melvin blurted.

"...Yeah, you heard me. I'm with Viktor."

"You are???" Viktor _and_ Melvin blurted.

"Why not? You had your fun with Elizabeth, Melvin. Why can't I have my fun?"

"Uh-Umm." Viktor feebly stammered. He wanted desperately to protest but couldn't find the words.

"Molly, no!"

"We were just on our way to his place, weren't we Vik?"

"Uh-umm, well, technically yes, but..."

Viktor couldn't very well lie. They _were_ en route to his apartment.

"See, Melvin? Viktor here is a real man who knows how to treat a lady."

Molly wasn't very good at being vindictive, but she was trying her best to upset her soon-to-be ex. It was actually working too.

"C'mon, Vik." the scorned wife ordered her 'boyfriend', who was still trying to find a way to protest this uncomfortable spot he was thrust into.

"Molly, please." Melvin whimpered, his voice all but admitting defeat.

"I'll be there for my things tomorrow." Molly announced, thoroughly ending the conversation and her relationship with Melvin.


	4. Chapter 3

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's original properties, only my own ideas.

-----

Chapter #3

"I'm so sorry, Viktor. I'm really, really sorry." Molly apologized to Viktor for approximately the eighth time en route to his apartment.

"Miss Molly, please. No more apologies. I am not upset." Viktor tried to assure her.

"I was outta line. I used you to make Melvin feel bad, and that was wrong. I wasn't thinkin'."

"It was a lapse in judgement, Molly. Nothing more."

"More like a braindead moment."

Molly was ashamed of herself for the stunt that she pulled with Viktor, regardless of how good it felt at the time to stick it to Melvin.

"…My mother always told me, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Did she?"

"Yeah…"

"…Some would not be so hasty to agree with you."

He remembered the look on her face. The look of sheer satisfaction etched in her smile as she dumped his near lifeless traitor carcass at Amara's doorstep...

_"Heh, heh, heh. Here you go, Sailor Uranus. Your boyfriend, personally delivered."_

_"Viktoria...Please, my sister..."_

_"Don't you _dare_ call me sister! You are not worthy of being any brethren of mine! You are weak and pathetic, Viktor. You lost sight of our mission because of Sailor Uranus, and this is your debt to pay."_

_I was duped. I'd no intention on forsaking the objective..._

_"..."_

_"You disgust me, Viktor. I can not believe that we are of the same genes."_

_But we are the same, Viktoria. I am your brother..._

_"..."_

_"Now, you will die alongside your precious Sailor. I sincerely hope you're proud of yourself. "_

_I am not. Please believe me, sister..._

_"..."_

_"I'd just love to know, who do you think you are? You thought you could play us? Play _Modarr?_"_

_I wasn't trying to play anyone..._

_"I shouldn't even be doing you this menial turn, leaving you here for her. But I will afford your miserable, treacherous self that much, before she and you die."_

_"..."_

_"Traitor. Loser. I've no respect for you."_

_"..."_

_"I have no brother!"_

The spit from her mouth on his bloodied face had long since dried, yet he still smelled it's hateful stench.

-----

"…It stinks."

"_What?_ You think so, Avery?

"Sorry." Avery halfheartedly apologized, rolling over in her bed in attempts to find some modicum of comfort from her aches.

"I think your nose is busted from that flu, sis." Bertie insisted, offended that Avery did not appreciate the scent of the perfume she had concocted in the laboratory earlier that day.

"Oh, my nose works just. What about _yours?_" Avery bit, still feeling the effects of the mystery bug that has taken Tokyo by storm.

"Settle down, Avery." Catzi, the eldest sister, ordered as she administered another cool cloth to her ill sister's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ave. I just wanted to cheer you up." Bertie timidly muttered.

Avery managed a weak but genuine smirk.

"I know, Bert. Thank you."

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Girls, I'm going to go check on Prisma." Catzi announced as she stood up from Avery's bedside.

Both Avery and Prisma had fallen victim to the new bug too.

Fortunately, Bertie and Catzi were in tip-top condition, and they needed to stay that way. They had a beauty supply store and a beauty product line to look after, and Catzi in particular was very hands-on. She had no time to be sick.

Not that Bertie was a slouch, mind you. She took the business very seriously, as with Avery and Prisma,, but it was recognized and acknowledged that Catzi was the boss.

It had always been that way, even when the Four Sisters of Nemesis were blissfully trapped beneath the influence of Rubeus.

Even after the loss of their parents.

Even after the loss of their home in the Moon Kingdom.

Even with two sisters down with a virus.

Catzi had always been the backbone of the family.

It was no different today, or any day there to fore.

"Hey, you." the purple haired sister softly greeted as she sat beside Prisma on her bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm hanging in there." Prisma replied, her usually tied up green hair moist with perspiration. "How's Avery?"

"Grumpy."

"So she's doing better."

"Yes."

The sisters shared a light chckle.

"How did the store do today?" Prisma asked.

"Good. We made decent money today, considering it was Thursday."

"Right...Oh, Catzi would you get that?"

"...Get what?"

"The phone." Prisma said.

Catzi heard no telephone ringing.

"The phone's not ringing, Priz."

"Sure it is. You don't hear it?"

"No."

But suddenly, the telephone that was set up in the hallway began to ring...

"...Oh. So it _is_ ringing. Be right back." Catzi said as she hasted toward the ringing.

Maybe Catzi simply wasn't paying attention, but she positively did not hear that telephone ringing. She could have sworn it.

-----

_"How far along are they?"_

_"I hate to admit it, sir, but they're pretty far ahead of the game. They knew what they were doing when they enlisted that Earth girl."_

_"Hmmm...What was it, that girl? Some perculiar moniker..."_

_"Eugeal, sir."_

_"Ah, yes...She is indeed very adept at what she does. It is a shame that we did not have the wherewithal to notice her talent before she was claimed by _them._"_

_"A terrible lack of forsight on our part."_

_"Indeed. However, even with her assistance, they are merely delaying the inevitable. We are not at a loss for...talent ourselves."_

_"Absolutely not. As we speak we're making counter-progress, sir."_

_"As expected, I'm sure...Though, one minor issue still eats at me."_

_"That being?"_

_"..._Her._"_

_"..."_

-----

_"Good morning, Tokyo!"_

_Shut the hell up, dammit._

Raye feebly threw a throw pillow from her sofa at the blaring television set, which had been on all night. Accepting the fact that the stupid anchor woman on "Wake up, Tokyo" wouldn't shut up without assistance, Raye fumbled for the remote and pushed 'off', silencing the perky morning program.

_Dammit..._

As she sat up, clad in nothing but an oversized white t-shirt, Raye didn't know which felt worse; her head or her stomach. She groaned as she fought back the urge to vomit.

_Ugh...Why me? Why now? I have a day full of appearances today. I can't be sick. I have to please the fans..._

But her body had other intentions, the first one being to lay back down across the red plush sofa cushions. They weren't suited for resting, but her own bed was a million miles away, and she didn't dare entertain the thought of trying to make the sojourn.

The rising starlet lay there in a less-than-fabulous heap, contemplating calling her agent to take her to the hospital. She knew logically that she should go, but ever since Grampa passed away se couldn't bring herself to be around illness and suffering.

Minutes passed like hours, sweat seeping out of her scalp little by little.

_Oh, Lord. Help me. Somebody, please..._

Raye was so uncomfortable that she didn't notice someone had let themself in and was standing right above her...


	5. Chapter 4

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Discaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's original propeties, only my ideas.

-----

Chapter #4

"Raye? Hey, Raye, you okay?"

"..."

Raye was anything but okay. She felt as if someone had injected her with toxic waste. She couldn't even open her eyes because the sunlight that was pouring in hurt them.

"You look like hell warmed over, girlfriend."

"...Screw you."

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you tied on one too many last night."

"...I'm not hung over, idiot. I'm sick."

"Ewww...You must've got that freaky bug too. Why's everybody gettin' sick all of a sudden?"

"The hell should _I _know?"

Sensing a quesey spell coming on Raye paused for a moment...

"Are you about to puke? Oh, please don't puke on the sofa."

"Shut up..."

"You want some water or somethin' ?"

"...No..." Raye replied, feeling the spell subside slightly.

"You wanna go to the doctor? I think you should go to the doctor, Raye."

"Nobody asked you...Leave me alone..."

"Well excuse _me._ Just tryin' to be a good roommate. Listen, if you need anything just give me a buzz okay? Gotta go now. Another day another dollar."

"Whatever..." Raye wimpily slurred as she heard her roommate's high heels clack toward the door.

As much as she got on Raye's nerves, Raye had actually sort of, almost, slightly wanted that red haired pest to stay with her...

_Nah. I'm sick enough as it is without _her _around._

Why Raye ever agreed to let her move into the loft was a question she asked herself almost everyday, even though she knew the answer. Raye took pity on her. She had nowhere to call home, no friends, and no family. Even though they had been enemies, Raye felt sorry for her.and offered to have her for a few days.

A few days became a few weeks, and a few weeks became two months, and before Raye knew it...

Eugeal was a permanent fixture in her home. A permanent fixture that refuses to leave, much to Raye's chagrin. She had to admit though, having Eugy around wasn't _all_ bad, and had some advantages. For one, nothing electronic or mechanical _ever_ breaks down because Eugy is constantly upgrading and tweaking all of it. For two...

Well, one isn't bad.

-----

"See you later, Dad." Hotaru called out as she was about to leave out the front door of the Tomoe mansion.

She walked hastily down the walkway and out onto the sidewalk, trying to get away from her home before her Dr. Tomoe insisted on giving her a ride to school. Hotaru didn't like getting rides to and from school with her dad, even they were going to the exact same places as each other both ways.

She preffered to walk, alone. It gave her a chance to map out her day in her mind.

Today Hotaru wondered if she would see Kit, who had been sidelined by the mystery bug for the past nine days.

It wasn't Kit that Hotaru noticed upon her arrival at the Mugen Academy however.

_What in the world?_

A considerable throng of Hotaru's female schoolmates were huddled around something (someone?) in the academy's large Central common area.

"Morning, Tarie."

"Hey, Chloe." Hotaru greeted her good friend. "What's with the crowd?"

"N.B.O.C."

"Really?"

"Yup."

N.B.O.C. stood for, of course, New Boy On Campus, but that wasn't what Hotaru found odd.

"A transfer, this late in the semester? We're almost at pre-finals." Hotaru observed.

"I know. Your dad wouldn't usually accept a transfer this late, right?"

"No." said the daughter of the school's founder and director.

"He must be a special case."

"I guess...What's his story?"

"I dunno."

"_What?_ The great Chloe Chase doesn't _know?_" Hotaru teasingly asked, surprised that her friend, the living student info database, didn't have the skinny on the new guy.

"Lay off me, Tarie. I can't possibly know everything about everybody that passes through here."

"Goodness knows you try though."

"Guilty." Chloe sang, raising her right hand.

"Hey guys!" a high pitched voice cheered.

It was Kit, back in school and looking healthy once again.

"Kit!" Chloe shrieked.

"Kit, you made it." Hotaru said, happy to see her pal back on the scene.

"Course I did!"

"How do you feel?" Chloe inquired.

"I feel great! Never better!" Kit declared, doing a few mock thrust squats and flexing her biceps.

"Whoa, Kit. Settle down." Hotaru cautioned with a friendly chuckle.

"Can't help it! I feel so alive after being cooped up for so long!"

Kit was bursting with energy alright, so much that Hotaru was afraid she'd relapse then and there, but she held that thought to herself.

"It's good to see you feeling so good, Kit. I'm glad."

"Me too." Chloe chimmed in.

Just as Hotaru was about to excuse herself to go to class, she noticed the crowd of girls begin to part right down the middle, on either side flanking a pathway for a fellow who wore the standard high school level uniform of the Mugen Academy.

The young man politely smiled and waved goodbye to his fan club as he emerged from the crowd.

He was a tall, slender guy. He had warm hazel eyes and long dusty blonde hair that was ever-so-neatly pulled into a ponytail.

His stride was confident, but not arrogant. He looked like he knew he was the coolest guy in the room, but so cool he'd never admit to being cool.

"Oh my gah..." Hotaru breathed as the chap walked toward her and her friends!

Before she could remind herself not to dork-out, he was standing right before her!

"Good morning." he wished Hotaru, looking her straight in the eye.

"Ah...G-Good morning. I, um, don't belive I've seen you here before."

"No, you haven't. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harper. Harper Thames."

"H-Hotaru Tomoe"

"Yes. Forgive me, but I am well aware of who you are Miss Tomoe."

"Y-You are?"

"Of course. I, um, read the paper so to speak."

"O-Oh."

Chloe chimmed in "Don't worry, Harper. Everybody knows Hotaru. She's just shy."

_Am not!_

"Anyhoo, I'm Chloe Chase. She's Kit Evergreen. We're Tarie's friends, so if you wanna know all about her ask us."

"Chloe!" Hotaru snapped.

Harper only politely laughed.

"I will keep that in mind, Miss Chloe. Good day, ladies." Harper bid as he took his leave.

"..."

_Harper Thames, eh? Okay then..._

Hotaru had a feeling that she would be seeing Harper again, and not by chance either.

-----

_"He's successfully integrated himself into the target site, sir. No one suspects anything about him."_

_"Excellent. As for phase two?"_

_"That's going to take a while, sir, but he won't fail. This type of thing is right up his alley. Once he can gain her trust, he'll have an easier time gaining access to the technoogy available at the target location and at her very own home. He will eventually have access to important information as well, all without turning a single eye of suspicion."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Don't worry. Soon, all will be set to the way that it should be."_

_"Of course. Our queen and king will assume their rightful place, and we, Silver Eternia, will assume our rightful place in the universe."_

_"It is only fitting."_

_"No, Kieranxia. It is our _destiny_."_


	6. Chapter 5

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's original elements, only ny ideas.

-----

Chapter #5

_"You're late, Eugeal."_

_"Am not!"_

_"It is thirty minutes past the hour. I specifically told you to be here--"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Punctuality is important, yada-yada. I'm here aren't I?"_

_"…Are you aware that it is that same snarky little attitude of yours that got you defeated all those years ago too, Eugeal. Not to mention almost killed."_

_"Shut up! You don't know jack about my past, so don't comment on it!"_

_"I know enough to know that you have a tendency to become emotionally unstable and act recklessly."_

_"…I got that under control a long time ago, okay?"_

"_Oh, did you?"_

"_Yeah. Life has a way of falling into perspective after you took a nosedive into the ocean in a car and almost drowned."_

_"Point taken…But, can I be certain that you won't mess up, Eugy?"_

_"Of course…I'm not that stupid reckless kid anymore. Don't worry. I know what we're doing here, and I promise I'll be a team player all the way."_

_"I'm very glad to hear you say that, partner."_

_"No problem...So, what are we waiting on?"_

_"You. How goes the spreading?"_

_"As good as I projected. Most of the designated recipients are either recovered or halfway recovered by now, but some haven't been so quick to heal."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It's no big deal really. Just that the N.I.I.R. nanites take longer to work on the elderly and those with prior health problems. Trust me, evrybody we infected will be alright, even my roommate."_

_"Ms. Hino? You've infected her too?"_

_"Yup. She didn't need the N.I.I.R., but I gave it to her anyway so I can personally monitor the effects in a realtime environment. One quick poke while she was asleep last night."_

_"Is she aware of you using her as a guinea pig, Eugeal?"_

_"I prefer the term 'test subject', thank you very much. Of course she's not aware. All she knows is she's sick as a dog. That's a good thing though. The sicker the N.I.I.R. treatment makes a recipient, the stronger they are after recovery...There is one teensie weensie little issue though."_

_"Why am I not surprised? What is it?"_

_"Well...There are certain, um, side effects that the nanites have caused some recipients."_

_"Side effects? Eugeal, you said there were no--"_

_"I know what I said, geez. Listen, I said it was a teensie weensie issue, not a crisis for cryin' out loud."_

_"Sigh...What is the _issue_?"_

_"It's nothing, really. Alls it is is that the nanites seem to have a sort of time distortion effect on some carriers. In other words, the nanites are causing some carriers to have brief episodes of future sight."_

_"Future sight? Do you mean E.S.P.?"_

_"Yes, something like that. It's totally random, but it's been documented by the nanites' data collection protocol. Usually it's nothing more than someone hearing the telephone ringing before the caller on the other end even dials them up."_

_"And _not_ usually it's...?"_

_"Um...Kinda haven't gotten to the not-usual yet."_

_"I see. Well, if there is no harm."_

_"No, no harm."_

_"Good...I trust you're ready for the next phase, Eugeal?"_

_"Does it make a difference if I'm not?"_

_"None whatsoever."_

-----

She was not a morning person.

Not when she was a kid, not after she'd met Luna, not after she got married, and not even after she had twins.

Never.

But, morning was here whether she wanted it to be or not.

Fortunately, the twins were late sleepers, so she was at least afforded the chance to enjoy morning coffee and chit-chat with her beloved before he would have to leave for his means of supporting his family.

He was dressed in a professional suit-and-tie as always for his job as an architecht.

She was clad in her favorite pink pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers, a getup that would probably stay put until noon or so.

Her hair was loose and free, she having long given up the the trademark odango style that earned her the nickname 'Meatballhead'.

"Morning, Bunny." Darien cheerily greeted his wife from the kitchen table.

"Morning, Darien." Serena replied just as chipper as she sat across from him and poured the contents of the coffee decanter into her favorite pink mug that Darien set out for her every morning.

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel okay? Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, Darien. I'm fine. What's with the third degree?"

"You know what. That sickness that's going around. I'm worried about you and the babies, that's all."

"Oh, you." Serena teased as she put her hand on top of Darien's. "I'm the one who should be worried. You actually have to be out there in public."

"Ah, don't worry about me Bunny. I've been through worse things than a stupid flu."

Serena couldn't help but burst into laughter at Darien's remark.

The list of things that poor Darien had been through over the years read like a masochist's log. He'd been kidnapped, brainwashed, possessed, tortured, murdered and ressurected, and has managed to survive it all with his sanity in tact, thatnks largely to Serena's indomitable love for and devotion to him. He knew full well without that asset in his pocket, he would not be alive today...

"That has to be the understatement of the year, big guy."

"I guess it is...Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Sounds like one of our precious bundles is up." Darien pointed out.

"Oh."

Sure enough, Serena heard the cries of her and Darien's son coming from the room he shared with his twin sister.

Yet another fine day in motherhood was officially underway, before Serena could even take one sip of coffee.

-----

"Miss Molly, I see that you have awakened."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you sleep well?" Viktor asked his overnight guest Molly, whom he'd offered his apartment for the night yesterday.

"...I actually didn't get any sleep." the redhead admitted, still dressed in her outfit from the day before.

Not only had she not been to sleep, she didn't even try to go. Viktor had so graciously given her his own soft, comfy bed and pillows and comforter while he slept on the couch in his living room, but sleep was the last thing on Molly's mind.

Melvin was the center of her thoughts, as much as she _hated_ it.

She _hated_ wondering what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

She _hated_ questioning herself , wondering if she was a good enough wife or good enogh lover.

Molly hated Elizabeth Furahata for sure, but she hated herself even more for unable to protect what belonged to her.

That was the story of Molly's life. She had always been the weak one. The one who always needed protection. The one who had her butt snatched from the fire by Sailor Moon so many times that Sailor Moon could justifiably bill her. That alone was a running gag in Molly's mind, as sad as it was.

"Oh, dear. Were my accomidations not to your liking?" Viktor asked.

"Oh. no. No, everything was fine, really. I just wasn't really all that sleepy." Molly assured her all-too-eager-to-please host.

"I see."

"...Say, what do you keep in your fridge? I'll make us breakfast." Molly offered.

"No." Viktor snapped. "Absolutely not. No guest of mine shall labor in my home."

"Aw, it ain't labor. I'm just gonna whip us up somethin t' eat. I don't mind. I do it everyday."

"Hmm...I--"

"Not another word outta you, Vik." Molly commanded with a wink. She sauntered barefoot towards Viktor's kitchen while Viktor himself decided to straighten up the living room that substituted for his bedroom.

While he was tidying up, it dawned on Viktor that this was the first time he'd ever had overnight company. Well, ever since he'd set up residence on Earth that is.

_"Don't be havin' too many ladies over either, guy."_

_"I wouldn't dream of it, my rose. You know that you are the only one."_

_"Ha, ha. You're a card, man."_

Viktor could scarcely believe that it was two years ago when Amara helped him get the apartment, among other things. His car, his job, an Earth identity, and so on.

Amara had indeed done a lot for Viktor, and their friendship meant everything to him. However, for as much as she's done for him, she would not give him the one thing he truly wanted from her, and slowly Viktor began to accept that mayhaps she never will...

"Hey, Vik? We got a small problem here." Molly called out from the kitchen.

"A problem, Miss Molly?" Viktor replied as he hastened toward the kitchen, anxious over what could possibly be wrong.

"Yeah. A problem."

Molly gestured toward his opened refrigerator...

"Emptimundo." Molly teased Viktor in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, dear. Curse my absent-mindedness. I was to go to the market yesterday after work. I absolutely forgot."

"Aw, that's okay. I'll treat us to somethin' out there. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm. I actually do fancy the Crown Café. It is but a meager distance from here." Viktor said.

"Okay. I heard their breakfast was good. Let's go."

"Yes, let's."

-----

"There's no way we can put her on in that condition!"

"Well what do you want me to do!? I'm just her agent, not a doctor!"

"Dammit. We've been hyping up this appearance all week and now _this_! Damn that stupid virus!"

The producer of some late morning variety show was livid, and understandably so. They'd had Raye booked for today, but the Raye that her agent, Suzuki Matzukawa, managed to drag from her loft and to the studio was in no shape to do any television appearances.

As the producers scrambled to find someone to replace her, Raye lay motionless on the couch in the greenroom. She had no idea how she had gotten there. By the time Eugeal left home, she'd passed out.

_Oh, God...Am I dying?_

"Raye?"

"..."

"That's it. Whether you like them or not, you're going to the hospital." Suzuki asserted.


	7. Chapter 6

Elusive eternity

A Sailor Moon story by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon or any of it's original elements, only my own ideas.

-----

Chapter #6

Viktor usually wasn't a forgetful fellow. He managed to do things for himself everyday without any trouble remembering to do them. For one reason or another, however, he forgot to go to the grocer's the day before, leaving him and his overnight guest, Molly, with no choice but to find breakfast on the outside. Their eatery of choice was the Crown Cafe, located only two blocks from Viktor's apartment building.

"There you are, Miss Molly." Viktor said as he pulled out a chair for Molly at a table in the outdoor eating area.

"Thank you, Vik."

"You are most welcome, Miss Molly."

"Vik, you don't hafta keep cohllin' me that. Just Molly is okay."

"Oh. If you insist then. My apologies."

"Hey, no worries...I've never had breakfast here before. Any suggestions?"

"Oh, absolutely."

As Viktor discussed his favorite selections from the menu with Molly, they did not notice that they had an onlooker sitting only a few tables down...

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Look. Right behind you."

"...Viktor?...Hey, isn't that Molly Butlers with him?"

"Yeah, that's Molly."

"What the heck is she doing on a breakfast date with Viktor?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

Amara leaned forward in her seat and squinted to get a better look. Michelle adjusted her focus as well...

"...Amara, last I checked Molly was married." Michelle stated.

"She is..." Amara dryly, almost even irritatedly replied.

"I wonder where her husband is."

"Who knows..."

"...You okay, Amara?" Michelle asked from behind big blue eyes and long flowing turquiose hair.

"Me? Of course I'm okay. What knid of question is that?" Amara halfway replied, her gaze never leaving Viktor's direction

"...Ha. Fine my foot.You're about to stare a hole straight through your boyfriend." Michelle teased.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Amara hissed, feeling the capilliaries in her cheeks suddenly open up.

"Whatever you say, girl." Michelle mocked. "He's just your alien friend."

"And that's all! Now shut up!" the normally hard-to-rattle Amara barked, just silently enogh to not draw Viktor's attention.

"My, oh, my. Aren't _we _all worked up over nothing already this morning?"

"Rrrrgh..."

"Okay, okaaay. I'm sorry, Ms. Tenoh."

"Hmph."

"...Why does it bother you anyway? You're not into him...are you?"

"No! I-I mean, no."

"...Then why does it bother you whenever I goof on you about him?

"..."

Michelle posed a simple enough question.

"It's not that it bothers me, it's just..."

"It's just that it bothers you. It's me, Amara. You can't fool me, especially not about that kind of stuff."

"...Your point being?"

"Being, Viktor's been dogging you forever now--"

"_Two years._"

"...Like I said, Viktor's been dogging you forever, and I think you're..." Michelle trailed off.

"Think I'm _what_? Go on. Out with it, Kaioh."

"...Starting to crack..."

"Oh, as _if_...Look, I care about Viktor. That's no secret. But I am not interested in being anything more to him than his friend."

"..."

Michelle mumbled something under her breath.

"Huh? _Excuse_ me? You care to repeat yourself, Kaioh?"

"I said, 'Yet you lead him on like a puppy on a leash', okay?" Michelle admitted, herself becoming irked.

"...Whatever." Amara huffed as stood up, leaving the keys to her yellow Corvette on the table.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Somewhere else. You drive home."

"Amara."

"Take care of the bill, will ya?"

With that, Amara walked away in her blue jeans, white halter top, and black boots. She hoped Viktor hadn't seen her leaving, but was pretty sure he was too focused on Molly to notice her, which led to a question in Amara's mind.

_What's Molly doing with him on a breakfast date anyway?_

From what Amara understood, Molly Butlers was a good natured, faithful wife. Surely she couldn't be catting around, could she? And with Viktor of all people? It didn't add up.

_Oh, well. I'm pretty sure there's a good explaination for it...Viktor wouldn't take advantage of a married woman...I know he wouldn't. Nah._

Making peace with that assertion, Amara marched onward to her destination, the garage...

-----

"...Mmmph...Huh?"

"...Are you awake?"

"...Wha...Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"...Amy? Is that you?"

Raye could barely open her eyes, but from what she could make out, there was a woman with long blue hair sitting beside her hospital bed.

She had Amy's voice...

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, God..." Raye groaned out of discomfort, brought on by both her physical condition and Amy's prescence.

"...I sneaked a peek at your chart. You have the new virus."

"I kinda figured that, Amy..."

"Umm...I was here with my class today. I heard you were admitted, so I sorta..."

"...Playing hookey, Mizuno? Ha."

"Yes." Amy herself lightly chuckled. "...I figured I'd return the deed. You know, the message you left me."

"...You really listened to it?"

"Yes, I did..."

"...I thought maybe you wouldn't. You'd hear it was me and push 'erase' immediately."

"No, I didn't do that. I listened...I'll admit though, I was very surprised..."

"I could imagine...We haven't had much to say to each other since...since..."

"...You can say it, Raye."

"...No, I can't."

_No...Amy, please don't bring this up. Not now...not ever._

"...I can say it, Raye. I can say it, and it was _my_ baby."

"Amy, please don't..."

"...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it like that. What am I thinking? You're not well and I...Let me just shut up."

"..."

"...My class probably misses me by now. I gotta go." Amy said as she hastily left Raye's side.

Amy had left, but the damage was done, the wound reopened. The wound of guilt and shame that Raye had dressed so thoroughly with gauze made of denial, money, and fame.

Reopened for Raye to see once again.

It was ugly, raw, and infected.

There was no ointment for it.

-----

After a morning filled with both studying and written work, Hotaru, Chloe, and Kit are all too happy to finally have reached their lunch break. The girls, each coming from a different class than the others, convened at "their" spot, which was beneath a rather sizable cherry tree just outside of the general auditorium on the eastern part of campus.

"Hey girls."

"Hey."

"Yo!" Kit cheered as she plopped down onto the warm grass, still full of energy and good spirits.

"I don't know about you all, but this morning was a killer." the blonde-haired, brown-eyed Chloe complained as she unearthed her homemade meal from a teal vinyl lunch sack.

"Same here." said Hotaru.

"I'm still playin' catch-up, but so far so good." Kit admitted.

"I'm not surprised. You totally blew through all that make-up work yesterday like you never missed a day." Hotaru reminded Miss Evergreen.

"Hee-hee. What can I say? I'm-a-nat-uuu-raaal braaai-niii-aaac." Kit sang.

"I guess you are, seeing how this is an elite academy. That makes me a brainiac too right?"

"Of course, Chloe." Hotaru told Miss Chase with a wink and grin.

"Mugen Academy, one big beehive full of brainiacs!" Kit giggled.

"And here's the Princess bee!" Chloe chimmed in, gesturing toward Hotaru like a model would toward an expensive prize on a television gameshow.

"You two are crazy." Hotaru laughed.

In her laughter, however, she did not notice that she and the other girls had a visitor.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"Huh?"

"Ohp!"

"H-Harper?"

"Ah, you remember me. I'm happy."

"Of course we remember _you_, cutie. Especially _Tarie_." Chloe teased, bringing about a punch in the arm from Hotaru! "Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry, Chloe. Bee on you."

"As if!"

Ignoring her friend's complaint, Hotaru stood up and faced Harper Thames, the heartthrob transfer student who just started Mugen on that same morning.

"So, Harper, how do you find Mugen Academy so far?" Miss Tomoe asked Harper of her father's creation.

"It is...absolutely everything I had hoped it would be, Miss Hotaru...No, actually. It is _more_ than I had hoped for." Harper stated, his warm hazels never straying from Hotaru's deep purples.

"I...I'm glad that everything is okay for you."

"Thank you...Your father is responsible for a most remarkable institution. I am so very honored that he accepted my request to transfer, notably so tardy in the semester."

"Yeah. You're some kinda lucky, that's for sure."

"Maybe...I'd like to see just how fortunate I may be."

"How so?"

"...Perhaps by your granting me company at the Crown Cafe after school affairs are finished?"

Hotaru almost choked on her own saliva right on the spot, but she had to maintain her cool.

She was Hotaru Tomoe, sole heiress to Dr. Soichi Tomoe's great scientific legacy.

She had a reputation to uphold, and she couldn't go passing out dates to any Tom, Dick, or Harper who asked her out.

Of course not. What would her friends, both her schoolfriends and her older Sailor friends say?

"Yes."

_Dammit Hotaru! _

"...Yes? Then, we will meet after school?" Harper asked, himself taken aback by Hotaru's sudden acceptance of his invitation.

"...Y-Yeah. Sure. Crown sounds good."

"Splendid. I very much look forward to it. Thank you."

"Sure, sure."

"I'll meet you outside of the Central common entrance then?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Very well. Until, Hotaru."

"Later..."

Knowingly as red-faced as ever, Hotaru shyed back to her friends, who both sported the most devilish grins you ever did see. They were about to let her have it, and she knew it.

"Hotaru...Tomoe!"

"You bad girl!"

All Hotaru could do was scowl, roll her eyes, and take it. Besides, the ribbing would only get worse once she'd have to report all of the post-date details to the hyhenas she called friends, not to mention she had just free licensced herself as school rumomill fodder.

But strangely, in the back of her mind, she didn't care. She bagged a date with the cutiepie N.B.O.C., she was the Princess bee of Mugen, and...

_Dammit...Life's pretty kick-ass right now._


	8. Chapter 7

"Elusive eternity"

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did, never will.

A/N: Claire, this one's for you kid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #7

Eugeal has rushed to the hospital, having received word of Raye's condition from Amy. With a guilty conscious, Eugy quietly enters Raye's room, hoping the young woman wasn't in too bad of shape because of what she did to her in her sleep the night before...

"Raye?"

Raye heard the voice of her roomate call out to her through her half-asleep state.

"Hey, Miss Superstar." Eugeal greeted as she sat gingerly beside Raye on her hospital bed.

"Eugeal..." Raye feebly uttered.

"...Amy called me at work, said you were here. I came right away."

"Really...?"

"Of course...Oh, Raye. If I'd have known you were this sick I would've brought you here myself...I_should've_ brought you." Eugeal blamed herself.

"It's not your fault, Eugy." Raye assured her pest of a roomy.

"Yes it is...It's no one's fault_but_ mine."

"Yeah right...You gave me this new virus somehow."

Eugeal sheepishly looked away.

"Weeeeeelllllll..."

"...Oh my God." Raye groaned. "You did this to me?"

"...Yeah."

Raye was used to Eugeal doing things that got on her nerves or inconvenienced her, so she was not surprised that Eugeal was responsible for her latest discomfort.

"Eugeal, how...You weren't sick."

"No, no I wasn't..."

"Then how did you pass it on to me?"

"...Uh...Well...Raye, I..."

"Eugeal?"

The former witch could not fight a tear from spilling from her eye.

"...Some things never change. I'm still a horrible person, Raye."

"Eugy, why are you saying that?" Raye asked, feeling well enough to sit upright and lean closer to Eugeal.

"...I'll tell you...But once I do, you'll want me gone."

"More? I-I mean, why?"

"No, there's no need to front. I know I'm a pain in the ass...Raye, I tried. I really did. And I appreciate you opening your home to me and putting up with me. I know it was impossible."

"...It wasn't _all_ bad, having you around...But why are you saying all this? What did you do, please tell me."

"...Raye...The virus you got, and everybody else got...It's not a viral outbreak."

"Wha...? What do you mean?"

"...It's not an epidemic of a new viral strain, Raye. What you and everyone who'd fell ill were really suffering was a side effect, not an illness."

"A...side effect?" Raye uttered, now very much puzzled.

"Yes...A temporary side effect of the nanites that I administered to everyone."

"...Huh? Eugy, you're not making any sense."

"Dammit, Raye. I'm trying to tell you. I did this to you, to everyone."

"Did _what_?"

"I told you..."

"...So, everybody's sick because of you? Eugeal, how...how could you even manage that?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure...Raye, I don't wanna stress you out or anything, but I may as well tell you what's going on right now."

"Yeah, you may as well tell me."

"...I administered to you what I call N.I.I.R., Raye. It stands for Nano Infection Incubation Reversal. It's purpose is to protect it's carrier from a specific infection that, unfortunately, has come to Earth."

"Eh? Wait a minute, this N.I.I.R. is to...keep people from getting sick from something _else_?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"...Okay...That I can grasp. But what I don't get is, _what_ infection is coming this way? And, why do _I_ need this nano stuff in me?"

"...You need the nanites, Raye, because you were on the list."

"What list?"

"...The list of those who had come in prolonged direct physical contact with an Aerean anytime during the past two years."

"An Aerean? You mean Modarr and his gang?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Basically, any Earthling who has had prolonged direct physical contact with an Aerean is on the list, mostly Modarr's victims..."

"..."

The most sickening feeling came over Raye as she recalled what Modarr had done to her two years ago...

"...You mean...I'm on the list because Modarr assaulted me...right?"

"...I'm sorry, Raye." Eugeal remorsefully whispered.

"...You don't have anything to apologize for, Eugy..."

"I wish I didn't have to bring you back to that time like this." Eugy tearfully lamented.

"Eugy, it's okay." Raye assured her roommate, gently smoothing one of her red dreadlocks. "Don't worry about me. Just tell me more about this infection and everything."

"Okay...The issue at hand, as basically as I can put it, is that Earth isn't done with the Aereans after all. You see, it didn't end with the defeat of Modarr. Not even close."

"Oh my God...Not them again"

"I'm afraid so, and it gets worse. It seems like the Aereans were counting on Modarr's failure, thus they implemented a backup measure."

"...The infection?"

"You catch on quick, roomie. Not as quick as I did, sadly...I discovered what those aliens had done only last year, and I wouldn't have at all if not for an Aerean traitor friend of mine."  
"Viktor?" Raye asked, implicating Modarr's ex-subordinate.

"No, not Amara's boyfriend. Another one."

"Another Aerean? Who?"

"Can't say, not yet. Don't argue with me on it."

"Fine."

"Good. Anyhoo, I discovered that the infection lay dormant in anyone who was physically contacted by an Aerean for too long. It lay in incubation, so to speak, until the time was right."

"Time for what?"

"...The time for the Silver Eternals of Aereas to come back, this time to play for keeps."

"...Eugeal, what does this infection even do?"

"...If unhindered, it would turn it's carrier into a youma."

Raye's heart made no stops en route to her throat.

"A youma!?" she shrieked, forcing Eugeal to quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Raye, hush!" Eugy hissed, hoping that no one on the medical staff could hear the noise in Raye's room.

"Mffflmmfl!"

"Hush! Please!"

"Mmmmffffyyy..."

"..."

Slowly removing her hand, Eugeal took a look around, relieved that no one was coming into the room.

"...A youma?" Raye near-frantically whispered.

"Yes, a youma. But listen, the N.I.I.R. was designed to reverse the incubation of the infection. The reason it made everyone feel like crap is because it _worked_, Raye."

"...It worked?"

"Yes. You can relax. You're safe. Everyone's safe, thanks to the N.I.I.R.. You won't turn into a youma."

"...Oh my God. That's a relief if I ever heard one." Raye sighed.

"Hey, don't feel too relieved yet. I said you won't turn into a youma, but, we still got a problem Houston. Youma slaves awaiting them or not, the Aereans are still coming back, and according to my source, they aren't playing this time. They're coming with guns blazing. They are bent on claiming Earth, and renaming it to boot."

"Renaming it?"

"Yeah...The first time they tried to claim the planet, it eluded them. It eluded Silver Eternia."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, they plan on renaming this planet...Elusive Eternity."

"...Awful grandiose if you ask me...Eugeal, what kind of time frame are we talking about? How long until they come?"

"They're partially here already. They've dispatched a mole somewhere in this area."

"Who? Where?"

"My source says it's a boy, high school aged. Very handsome and charming type, the type that girls flock to and fall down in front of."

"In other words, the kind I never got to see." Raye quipped of her own all-girl schooling.

"Ha. Anyway, this mole boy has probably already infiltrated the local network, most likely through the school system. That at least narrows the possibilies of where he could be planted."

"Yeah...Any wild guesses though?" Raye asked, now totally into the scenario and feeling not one bit ill.

"...One, and it really irks me because it's personal."

"Mugen." Raye instantly deduced.

"Bingo. Wanna know what else I think?"

"Lay it on me."

" I think that they didn't pick Mugen at random. They picked Mugen because it's also an advanced scientific facility."

"...Not only that. There's Hotaru too." Raye observed.

"Ohhh, yeah...I didn't think about her, but yeah...Oh my God, Raye. If this boy knew Hotaru's other identity..."

"He would target her..."

"If he hasn't already..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the Mugen Academy, Harper patiently waits for Hotaru. School has let out for the day, and Hotaru agreed to accompany him on a caual outing. After only a short while, his date emerged from the building, saying her goodbyes to Kit and Chloe and taking a last dose of teasing from them.

"...Hey." Hotaru greeted as she finally made it to Harper's position on the concrete walkway.

"Hotaru. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Very well. Where shall we go?"

"...Wherever you want I guess. You asked me out, remember?"

"That I did...Very well. I have something perfect in mind for you, Hotaru."

"Will I like it?"

"...Oh, I think you will find it...different."


	9. Chapter 8

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon", and I gain nothing from writing and sharing this work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #8

Seven.

That was the number of times Amara had cycled through the "recieved calls" listing of her mobile phone today. She received two calls so far from Michelle after they'd split ways earlier; a call from Trista, just to say hello; a ring from Amy, letting her know Raye was in the hospital; and a call from Joe, a mechanic in her employ at the garage, letting her know he'd be back to work tomorrow after suffering from you-know-what.

Yet, there were no calls from Viktor. Not one. Not even so much as a text message did he send. This more than dawned on Amara, as Viktor has called or at least texted her every single day, without fail, since the dawn of their friendship two years ago.

"C'mon, Vik. Where are ya buddy?" she asked under her breath as she pocketed the mobile and leaned back in the chair at her desk in the garage's office.

Amara knew the answer to her own question, as much as she didn't like it. Viktor was with Molly of all people, a married woman and renowned good girl no less.

But, why?

As much as she wanted to hear it straight from his own mouth, Amara dared not call Viktor and ask what was the deal. That was out of the question because, Amara felt, Viktor was his own man and did not have her to answer to, period. She would not call him to see what he was doing with Molly...

"...But, nobody said I couldn't call to see what he was _doing_? I mean, he doesn't know I know he's with her." Amara reasoned and unpocketed her mobile, hastily punching in Viktor's number and then "call".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that you?" Molly asked as a ringtone eminated from Viktor's pants pocket.

"Why, yes it is."

Molly looked on with slight curiousity from across the table she and Viktor shared at the Crown cafe, for dinner this time.

"...Oh, hello Amara...Oh, no. No, no, no. I cannot believe my forgetfulness. I _didn't_ call you today. Amara, I'm so terribly sorry...Well, truth be told Amara, I was spending the day with a friend...Oh, bite your tongue my dear. It is nothing of the sort...Well, it's someone you already know actually. Molly Butlers...Amara, I am fully aware of that. We are doing nothing wrong I assure you...Amara, I don't know. Listen, I will call you...Yes, I will. I won't forget...Yes, Amara...Yes...Okay, Amara. Bye then."

"...I take it that was Amara." Molly quipped.

"Yes." Viktor sighed his reply.

"...Keepin' tabs on ya'?"

"No, no...well, maybe a bit...She's my dearest friend, so it is to be expected."

"Dearest friend? Vik, I thouwght you were head-over-heels for her."

"..."

"...Well? You are, aren't ya?"

"...I'm...not really sure anymore, Molly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare he!? How _dare_ he give me the brush off!?"

The sound of a flung pencil against the wall was audible throughout the garage. Fortunately, it was closed for the day and no one else heard Amara's mini-fit.

"Dammit...What the hell?"

"Jealous?" Michelle asked, standing in the doorway leaned up against the frame.

Amara had forgotten Michelle had keys to the building.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want you admit it. That you're jealous."

"Never." Amara defiantly barked.

"That didn't necessarily sound like a denial."

"Shut up. Go home."

"Poor Amara." Michelle teased as she sauntered to the chair on the other side of the desk. "I got you dead to rights, and you still won't give up the ghost. You're jealous as sin that Viktor's with Molly."

"I am so not. I don't care who he sees, okay?"

"Hehehe. I never said you did. For what it's worth, he could be with a mop. Right?"

"Right."

"But, you'd still be jealous."

"..."

"Doesn't matter _who_, Tenoh. If Viktor's with someone else, then he's not fixated on _you_."

"Sh-shut it..." Amara stammered.

"It's over, Amara. Oh, yes. Viktor has finally left you in the dust my friend. Am I right?"

"I'm not listening to you."

"You're irrelevant to him now. He didn't even call you today. Didn't get down and kiss your ass today is more like it...Now that I think of it, he's been kinda spotty on the begging for a while now. Hmmm. Guess you just don't interest him anymore. Can't blame a fellow. Least he's got sense enough to give up a hopeless fight. Or should I say take back his dignity? You tell me."

"..."

"Y'know, a married woman wouldn't have been my first choice, but at least she humors him...Amara, sad to say, but after a glorious two-year run, Viktor's _finally_ moved past you. Oh well. Maybe Melvin's free, seeing how his wife's with Viktor and all."

Michelle's relentless jabbing was more than Amara could take. In a rare show of frustration, Amara became teary-eyed and quickly hid her face from her best friend.

"Awww, did I hit a nerve?"

"You don't understand, Michelle. Just be quiet."

"I understand plenty. Let's break it down, shall we? Viktor comes from out of the clear blue sky,_literally_, and declares you the love of his life, God-knows-why. He showers you with praise and attention and gifts for two years nonstop, in spite of the fact he's getting _nowhere_ with you. All the while, you're not exactly turning Viktor's attention away, right?"

"...But--"

"Ah, ah, ah. You been having this coming for a long time and you're gonna hear it."

"..."

"Now then. All the while, leading our boy around by the nose. Never letting him in, but never shutting him down completely either."

"...I guess."

"You _guess_? Hoo boy...You're hopeless. At any rate, Viktor's just fine with Mrs. Butlers, and your spell over him is broken. That's what _I _see. I could be wrong, but, we'll never know now will we? Not like you'll do anything that remotely resembles opening yourself to Viktor for a change. You're only interested in Viktor's lips on your ass...and you won't don't jack to prove me wrong. Hahaha."

"...Yes I will." Amara mumbled.

"_Whaaat_? Did you say something?"

"I said I will."

"Come 'gain? Will? Will what?"

"Prove you wrong."

"Since when did this become about_me_? See? Your priorities are so out of order."

"...Then what order do I put 'em in?"

"You tell me."

"...I have to talk to him, don't I?"

"I'd say so. That'd be a start."

"...When should I?"

"Umm, _now_ maybe?"

"...But, I can't call him now. He already gave me the brush off once."

"Then go to him."

"No way. I'm not gonna have a heart-to-heart with him while he's got company."

"Then, get _rid_ of Molly."

"How, pratel?"

"You know how."

"...But, I can't just squeal--"

"Hey, Melvin has every right to know where his wife is, especially if it's with another guy. Am I right about it?"

"I guess...Okay. I'll do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, after an innocent after school date, Harper has escorted Hotaru to the big black gate that stood between her home and the outside world.

"Well, this is my stop."

"Ah...So, this is the Tomoe house. I've seen it in pictures, but seeing it in person...It's even more beautiful." Harper commented. as he marveled at the lavish, meticulously-maintained structure.

"Thanks. You know, it didn't even used to be this big or this pretty."

"It did not?"

"No. It was just a big house at first, and there were other houses on either side. But, once my dad made himself, he started adding to the house and making it bigger. Not too long after, he ended up buying out the next door neighbors and tearing down the houses to complete our own house."

"Wow...That sounds like it was an enormous undertaking."

"It was. But, it was nothing to Daddy. He could build a hundred mansions if he wanted. He could buy this whole town." Hotaru bragged on.

"I get it, Hotaru."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Hahaha. No worries. You have every right to be proud of your dad's success."

"Aww. Thanks, Harper...So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course."

"Okay."

"...Hotaru, are you sure that you don't want this?" Harper asked, regarding a pink stuffed elephant he'd won for her playing the crane game at the Crown arcade.

"I'm sure. I sorta have a complex about stuffed animals. It's a long story."

"Okay. Then I'll keep it as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"...You."

"Ah, ha..."

Hotaru was all blushes as Harper took her hand and pecked it before bidding good evening.

_Oh yeah...This guy's a winner. Hotaru, you are too spoiled. Hehehe. _


	10. Chapter 9

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never have and never will.

A/N: I apologize beforehand if there is a lack of spacing between segments. Can't save them in 'Documents' for some reason. 

Chapter #9

_"Eugeal, I thought you only gave Raye the N.I.I.R. for research purposes. Why didn't you say she was on the list?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You don't know? That's all you got is I don't know?"_

_"Look, it's not important."_

_"I would agree with you Eugeal, except you also told her what was really going on."_

_"Hey, she was gonna find out one way or another. It was inevitable."_

_"True, but there was no need to alert a Sailor this soon."_

_"Uhh, you mean there's an _appropriate_ time?"_

_"Yes. The time that I appoint."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn't just your show y'know."_

_"Show? I find nothing entertaining about this Eugeal."_

_"Neither do I."_

_"Good."_

_"_Good_."_

_"...Look, let's just get back on the same page."_

_"Fine."_

_"..."_

_"I just hate I had to bring her back to that time in her life. That horrible memory."_

_"Yes...But, she was on the list. You had to."_

_"...That bastard Modarr."_

_"Modarr was a disgrace to our people. Silver Eternia is glad he was killed. So am I, quite frankly."_

_"..."_

_"I only wish I'd been as smart as my brother. Getting away from Modarr was the smartest thing Viktor ever did, even if it did have to hurt...I wish I'd not been such a coward."_

_"You can't do that to yourself, Viktoria."_

_"No. I did what I did, and it's my cross to bear...I'm just glad that Amara came into the picture and saved my brother, if anything."_

_"...Viktoria, just what is it about Amara of all people? Why's Viktor so taken by her and not, say, Serena?"_

_"...Eugeal, I know my brother very well, but even I don't know why. He just is."_

_"Well, whatever the reason, it sure did make things easier for the good guys back then. I mean, not having him as an enemy."_

_"Ha...Having him as an ally is indeed a great advantage."_

_"You're no slouch either, Vikcy."_

_"True...You, myself, Viktor, and the Sailors are a formidable defense, but..."_

_"We won't be enough...That's what you mean, right?"_

_"...As it stands, I don't think so. We've done our part to at least nullify the youma factor, but the youma would have been just an inconvenience to us. The real opponents are certainly no disposable monsters...The first time Eternia tried to take Earth, it was the likes of me, Viktor and Modarr. But Eugeal, the truth is...we were nowhere near Eternia's most dangerous agents."_

_"...What?"_

_"You heard me...You thought Modarr was near-infallible? He was just an upper mid-level knight on Aereanas, as were Viktor and I. The real agents, the top ranked ones, were nowhere near Earth during the first invasion."_

_"...You're...You're k-kidding."_

_"I wish..."_

_"And you're saying this _now!?_"_

_"Would it have made a difference if I said it at first?"_

_"I dunno. You tell me."_

_"No, it wouldn't have. And that would just have been something to distract you while developing the N.I.I.R."_

_"I guess you're right...It just really burst my bubble hearing that we're doomed, Vicky. Aren't we? Just say it. We're doomed."_

_"We're not doomed, Eugeal."_

_"How do _you_ know, oh mighty upper mid-level knight!?"_

_"I don't! Okay!? I don't know how! But you're not helping by conceding defeat before the fight even starts!"_

_"...The way you put it, there ain't even gonna be a fight. More like a massacre."_

_"...You know, I said those exact words when we invaded. I thought Earth didn't have a chance against me, Viktor, and Modarr. It'd be another easy conquest for Silver Eternia. What we didn't know was, Earth had defenses who were more than up to the challenge...Against us, they stood up and fought, and won. So don't be so quick to count Earth out, Eugy."_

_"Boy, I wish I shared your optimism."_

_"Fake it then."_

_"Yes, boss."_

It had been a relatively good night for Raye. She'd managed to get a good night's sleep, and felt much better than she did the morning before. So much better in fact, she was ready to be released and get back on the fast track to superstardom.

However, there would be no such luck in that regard, as her doctors wanted to keep her for at least one more day.

Slightly annoyed by her 'imprisonment', she spent the early morning flipping through the channels on her personal television, half hoping there would be news about herself.

No such luck.

"...Doesn't anybody care that I'm stuck in here?" the almost-diva inquired to absolutely no one, or so she thought.

"Of course we do, silly." Serena rebuffed her best friend.

"I know _you_ do, meatball head."

"You say that like I don't count."

"Aw, you know that's not the case."

Serena, wearing blue jeans and a pink hoodie with white sneakers, sat in the chair beside Raye's bed.

"I know it's not. Just kiddin' ya."

"Where're the rugrats?" Raye asked of Serena's twin children.

"With my mother. They're gonna stay there all day so I can stay _here_ all day and keep you company. Yup."

"Oh, God..." was uttered under Raye's breath.

"What?"

"I-I said _good_."

"Liar. That's cool. I wasn't really gonna stay all day. My mom would kill me if I stuck her with the babies like that."

"They're not _that_ much of a handful, Serena."

"Oh ,yes they are. They can walk now."

"I know, you told me the other day. You tell me _everything_ they do..."

"Sure I do. You are their Auntie Raye after all. Just thought you liked to hear about them."

"...Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound annoyed. You know I love those little angels. I was just thinking about something else, as to why I got a little mad."

"I'm gonna ask a silly question."

"Go on."

"...Do you want to talk about it?"

Serena must have asked Raye that same question a thousand times, and a thousand times Raye has turned her down.

"Yeah." Raye answered.

"Thought not. You never do."

"Serena...I said yeah."

"...You _did_?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Umm, okay...You, um, _do_ wanna talk about it...Well, I'm all ears then." Serena uneasily declared, still shocked that Raye was willing to confide in her about what she had not wished to discuss with anyone.

"...Actually, I want someone else to hear what I have to say too."

"...I don't know, Raye. Amy's not gonna come down here to get cussed out."

"No. I wasn't planning on doing any cussing. I'm cool."

"Are you? I know you, Raye. You're not cool."

"Look, meatballs, I just want Amy to hear my side of the story. I'm not even going to raise my voice, I swear."

"...You swear?"

"On Grandpa's memory."

"...Whoa..."

"So you know I mean it?"

"Yeah, yeah...I guess I'll call her."

Hotaru, sleeping a little too comfortably in her canopy bed, had barely heard the ringtone of her wireless phone as it went off on it's nightstand perch. She groggily rolled over and took hold of the device, answering the caller with a yawn in her voice.

"...Hello?"

_"Hotaru Tomoe, where on God's green Earth are you!?"_

"Chloe?" 

_"Don't Chloe me!? Where are you!?"_

"In bed, moron. It's Saturday, remember?"

_"No it's not, Tarie! It's Friday, and school's already started! Can't you hear the other students!?"_

"...Oh my God! It _is_ Friday!" Hotaru shrieked in horror.

_"Tarie, are you sick with the new flu or something? How could you think it was Saturday?"_

"I don't know...I-I'm on my way. Thanks Chloe."

Young Miss Tomoe turned her phone off and swept her feet out of bed and onto the carpet. She sat for a moment, absolutely dumbfounded. 

"Damn. How the hell did I go from Thursday to Saturday? Man...Dad's gonna kill me. Then he's gonna ground me..."

As Hotaru stood and slid into her slippers, a sudden mischievious inkling crossed her mind.

"...But, y'know something? I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Who's gonna hold being late over me, besides Daddy?"

Then, an even more mischievious inkling...

"Daddy? He doesn't even pay attention to my attendance. He just always assumes I'm there...I bet I could get away with skipping if I wanted to...What the hell am I _saying_? I can't cut class now. Why would I even think that? Geez, my mind's getting a mind of it's own..."

"Miss Hotaru? Are you alright?" Kaori asked the pajama wearing teen from a crack in the door.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay...Kaori, how could you let me sleep in?"

"Oh...I wasn't aware that you had plans this morning, Hotaru."

"...Kaori, of course I have plans. It's a school day, _duh_."

"Oh, of course. I wasn't aware you were taking weekend classes, Miss Hotaru. In that case, I'll add it to your schedule right away."

"I'm not taking weekend classes."

"...But, you said that you were going to school."

"_Yes_, Kaori. Kids usually go to school on Friday." Hotaru snapped.

"...Miss Hotaru?"

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

"...No, it's Friday."

"I'm certain it's Saturday, Miss Hotaru."

"Who asked you anyway?"

"...Um, Miss Hotaru, I can assure you it's Saturday. Look."

Ms. Night handed Hotaru a copy of the morning newspaper, on which in the top right hand corner it read...

"...Saturday?"


	11. Chapter 10

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any original canon elements.

--

Chapter #10

"You have got to be kidding me." Hotaru sighed.

"No, it is indeed Saturday." Kaori said.

"Not you, Kaori. I meant Chloe."

"Miss Chase?"

"Yeah. She called me all frantic and said I was late for school. I was half asleep and I believed her."

"Oh my."

"Figures. That darn Chloe can keep track of every student in Mugen, but can't tell Saturday from Friday...Sorry I got sassy with you, Kaori."

"It's no big deal, Hotaru...Since you're up, would you like breakfast now?"

"Yeah, I would. Thanks."

"Of course."

Kaori politely pardoned herself, gently closing the door behind her...

"...That idiot Chloe. I'm _so_ gonna let her have it." Hotaru vowed as she went after her phone. She dialed Chloe's wireless phone, but when her call was answered, it was not by a frantic Chloe Chase, but rather a huge yawn.

_"...'elllo?"_

"Chloe, what's the big idea?"

_"...I could ask you the same thing, Tarie. What's your problem?" _ Chloe inquired in a half-asleep tone.

"_You_. You just called and went off on me about school. And why do you sound all sleepy now?"

_"Huh...? Wha...I didn't just call you. I was sleep."_

"Chloe, you just called me. You just called me from school, remember?"

_"No, I didn't. Tarie, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"...Chloe, what day is it?"

_"Saturday...Tarie, are you feeling okay? You don't sound well."_

"I'm okay...Sorry I bothered you, Chlo." Hotaru blurted out as she hastily ended the conversation via the "off" button on her phone.

Bewildered and confused, the sixteen-year-old sat on the edge of the mattress, staring down at her toes and trying to make sense of what just happened over the last ten minutes.

She was sure that Chloe had called her. She was not dreaming. Her phone did ring, and Chloe was on the calling end. There were several noises in the background that fleshed out a school setting. It was real, right down to the way Chloe's voice squeaks when she jabbers frantically.

As she replayed the call over again in her mind, Hotaru almost did not notice the phone ringing once again. She managed to catch it on the final three seconds of that custom ring tone she'd downloaded just last week (which happened to be Raye's single, chosen as a show of support for her friend).

"Hello? Who is this?" Hotaru answered, catching herself before she asked the caller if this were a real call and not a hallucination.

_"Good morning, Hotaru."_

"...Harper?"

_"Yes."_

Any and all creepy feelings Hotaru was having were swiftly overtaken by the joy of hearing Harper Thames' voice on the other end.

"Morning, Harp."

_"Harp?"_

"Yeah. It's cool, right?"

_"I suppose...How are things this morning? Oh, am I calling too early?"_

"You? Never. I'm okay by the way."

_"Are you?"_

"Of course. Never better." the teen lied.

_"I'm glad...Hotaru, I was wondering if, maybe...um..."_

"What, Harper?"

_"If I could see you again? Today?"_

"Ah..."

Hotaru paused for a moment, trying to remember whether or not she had plans for the day. She deduced that she indeed did not.

"Harper, I'd love to see you again." she said as she stretched out on the bed.

_"Excellent...About noon?"_

"Noon's good. I'll be ready. You can come get me, okay? You do remember where I live, right?"

_"I doubt that anyone could forget _your_ house, Hotaru." _Harper said with a little laugh.

"Probably not." Hotaru giggled in response. "Then, I trust you'll make it."

_"Absolutely. I look forward to it."_

"Me too. 'Till later."

_"Later."_

--

"Sorry I'm late." Amara apologized to Melvin Butlers, whom had agreed to meet with her this morning at the Crown cafe yesterday.

"It's okay." the onetime geek turned hotshot business man offered as she took the seat across from him. "What is this about, Amara? I don't have much time."

"Oh. I'll keep it short then...This is sort of embarrassing to ask, Melvin, but...um, how are things between you and Molly?"

From behind slick wire framed glasses, Melvin raised one inquisitive eyebrow.

"...How are things between me and Molly?"

Amara immediately regretted asking such a personal question out of the blue like that, but was surprised when Melvin burst into a half-cocked chuckle.

"Ha...If you mean how's our marriage, then everything's just great."

"It is?"

"Oh, _yeah_. Never better...Why?"

"Why? Because, yesterday she spent all day with my friend, my _male_ friend. My _single_ male friend."

"Oh, yeah. The alien. I know all about them. Molly's with him now."

"_What_? You _know_ your wife's paling around with another guy? And you say it with a straight face?"

"What kind of face should I say it with? An angry face? I don't have the right to be mad at her, Amara."

"...Okay, time out. Are we even having the same conversation here? Just _why_ is it okay by you that Molly's hangin' with Viktor? Melvin, don't tell me..._you_ screwed up first. That's it, isn't it?"

"Affirmative. You got it right on the nose."

"Oh, God." Amara sighed, face completely in palm. "What did you, Melvin? Or should I be asking _who_?"

"...Elizabeth Furahata."

"Andrew's little sister? Damn. I thought she way outta your league, guy."

"That doesn't help, Tenoh." Melvin snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny."

"No, it's not...Say, why don't you answer me something, Amara?"

"Um...Sure."

"Why do _you_ care about me and Molly's business so much anyway?"

"Wha...?"

Although Melvin and Amara had known each other for a long time and were always friendly, they weren't what one would call bosom buddies. It struck Melvin as odd that Amara would take such an interest in he and Molly's relationship status, and when confronted with the question, Amara realized the awkwardness as well.

"Well?"

"Umm...You see, Melvin, it's sorta..."

"Hey, wait a minute. I know what's going on. You _don't_ care about Molly and me. You care about your extraterrestial boyfriend, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" the enraged near thirty-year-old barked, earning the undivided attention of the sparse breakfast crowd in the dining area.

"...O-Okay."

Unfazed by the stares, Amara took in a deep breath and let it back out.

"...He's not my boyfriend, Melvin."

"Then, what do you care if he's with my wife?"

"I care because..I don't know about you, but I just find it really wrong for another dude taking advantage of a scorned woman, you know what I'm saying?"

"Ha! If anybody was getting taken advantage of, it was Viktor."

"Come again?"

"You should've seen it. Molly went out of her way to use him to hurt me back. She practically made out with him in front of me Thursday night."

"For real?"

"Yeah...It was laughable."

"I don't see you laughing though."

"...I said it was laughable, but...the sentiment was all too real. She meant to hurt me, I know that."

"Can't say you didn't deserve it."

"No one can."

"...So, what are you gonna do buddy?"

"Me? What can I do? Apologize? Did that. Cry, beg? Did it, did it."

"Not enough."

"Say what?"

"I said not enough. Dude, what are you doing here instead of at Molly's feet begging for her to take you back?"

"You called me yesterday and said to--"

"Dammit, Melvin. You know what I mean."

"Oh."

"Look. From here on out, your ass needs to be about the business of reclaiming what's rightfully yours."

"But--"

"I don't wanna hear any 'buts'. Yeah, you screwed around. I heard that. Do you honestly think you're the only guy who ever cheated on his wife? Get over yourself man. It's time for you to stop beating yourself up, suck it up, man up, and fight for your woman like you've never fought before."

"Fight?"

"Did I stutter?"

"But--"

"I said no 'buts', Butlers!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"You know what you must do, Melvin. You must win your wife back, and you will too. I know for certain."

"...I'm afraid to ask, but, how can you be certain?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I believe you know the answer to that, guy."

"Oh, God..."


	12. Chapter 11

Elusive eternity

by NihlisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's original canon properties.

--

Chapter #11

The sound of the Saturday edition of the morning newscast coming from Viktor's television set in the living room was overtaken by a considerable, hearty yawn. It came from Molly, who had just awakened from a better night's sleep than the night before in Viktor's bed.

"Mowrnin'." Molly greeted in her overstated New York drawl.

"Good morning." Viktor replied, glad that his guest had gotten a decent rest for a change.

"...You goin' somewhere?"

"I'm afraid so, Molly. I have to work this morning."

"Oh..."

Viktor wore a tidy brown three-piece suit with a beige tie and brown wingtips, a stark contrast to Molly's oversized grey polo shirt she'd borrowed from him to sleep in last night.

"So, I guess the fun's ovah."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I gotta go now. Right?"

"Oh, nonsense Molly. You needn't leave because I have to work. Stay if you'd like."

"...Heh heh...Or, if _you'd_ like?" Molly teased her 'boyfriend'.

"Ha ha...I will not deny it. I do immensely enjoy your company...I _do_ want you to stay, Molly."

"R-Really?" Molly stammered, unable to preempt blushing.

"Yes."

"Wow...I-I'm flattered."

"The honor is all mine."

"Flatterer...I just don't see why Amara doesn't want you."

"...Well, Amara is my dearest friend. That in itself means everything to me."

"Wow. You're a better spowrt about it than most guys would be, that's for sure."

"It's the least I can do...Oh dear. Look at the time. I must take my leave."

"Already?"

"Yes. The curator is very nonindulgent about punctiality." Viktor said of his boss at a popular museum, where he is employed as a guide.

"Can't keep the bowss waitin'. I know all about that." Molly chuckled.

"No, I can't Ha...Molly, do not hesitate to use my home to the utmost of your whim. What is mine is yours."

"Okey-dokey. I won't make _too_ much of a mess."

"Ha ha ha. Thank you."

--

"...Amy. You made it."

"Yeah."

Raye did not speak as Amy waveringly approached Serena.

"So, what is it? Raye? You wanted me?"

"Yeah, I did...Amy, we need to clear the air. Once and for all."

"...What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Amy, we have to patch things up, right now. It can't wait."

"Oh...I guess. If you really want to do this."

"We have to. We may not have the chance to make peace later..."

Serena and Amy simultaneously gasped, mortified by Raye's choice of words.

"Oh my God...Raye, you're..._dying_?" Serena whispered.

"No! I mean, no I'm not dying. I _think_ I'm not dying...No, it's not that guys."

"Then what _is_ it?" Amy asked, her voice still shaky from that mini-scare.

"...I'll say what after I say what I need _you_ to hear, Amy."

"Fine. Go ahead then."

"...Amy...I'm sorry."

"...You're apologizing to _me?_"

"Yeah. I am."

"Why? I'm the one who owes you all the apologies, Raye."

"...Amy, that's just it. I'm apologizing to you for holding what happened against you for so long. Something that truly wasn't your fault."

"..."

"Amy, what happened to the baby wasn't your fault. It was Leyrus's fault, no one else. He was the one who put me in the line of fire. You couldn't help it. There was nothing you could have done differently, Amy, and I accept that now...I forgive you."

"...Raye...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"...It was Leyrus's fault."

"Yes. Not yours."

"..."

Leyrus Thames, the new recipient of Raye's blame, was the man who replaced Viktor in Modarr's squadron once Viktor defected. Just as formidable a warrior as Viktor, he was assigned the task of making the Sailor Scouts' lives miserable.

He was also the man who cost Raye her unborn child in a fierce skirmish during the last days of Modarr's siege.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had, on their own, proved more than a challenge for Leyrus, who could not figure out how to combat the relentless onslaught by the battle-tested duo.

Risking everything in a last act of desperation, Leyrus managed to attract a Shine Aqua Illusion attack from Mercury, and with one well-calculated force field deflection, redirected the blast straight toward Mars. Mars had virtually no time to react, and took the full brunt of Mercury's attack...

Raye would soon recover, but the unborn child she carried was no match for the impact of the blast...

Ever since then, even long after Modarr's death, the relationship between Raye and Amy, one of the baby's Godmothers, had been extremely strained and uncomfortable at best. Raye would bury her grief in her pursuit of superstardom, and Amy chose to forget the incident via her medical studies. The two would not speak, and that was that...

Until today.

"...I don't want there to be anymore grief between us over it, Amy."

"...But, she was my baby..."

"She was all of our's" Serena chimmed in. "We were going to be one big gang of mommies to that little girl. We know, Amy...We know you're still mad at yourself, and Raye, I hate to say it but, you didn't help Amy with that."

"I know." Raye acknowleged.

"Amy, if Raye is ready to make things right, then surely you can meet her halfway."

"Leyrus is dead." Raye assured her distant friend. "He paid for what he did to us. Let's move past it, Amy."

"..."

"Please? For Chisato?" Raye begged on behalf of her unborn daughter.

"...For Chisato?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't want her Mommies not talking to each other."

Amy allowed pass a small giggle and sighed.

"...Well, I can't say no to our baby."

"Ha ha ha...Good. It's settled then. No more crying about the past."

"...I'd like that."

"That's great, you guys." Serena said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"For what it is, yeah...But, that bring me to _why_ we had to make peace now."

"Killjoy. Ha ha."

"Serena, I'm serious. You guys aren't gonna like this, but you gotta hear it."

"Sorry. We're all ears, Raye."

"...Earth is in trouble again..."

--

_"Earth makes me wretch."_

_"Haaa. Harper, you sound disappointed. I thought you _wanted_ to be a major part of this operation."_

_"Oh, I do. Goddess knows I do. I want to be right there as the Sailor Scouts are defeated. I want to stand over their broken bodies and spit on each one of them."_

_"Hey ,you can't have all the fun, Harp."_

_"Ugh. Don't call me that, Sasha. That twit Hotaru called me that."_

_"Oh, your girlfriend. Sorry, bro'."_

_"Girlfriend? Don't make me puke. She's just a means to the end. She's my access to the Mugen Academy, nothing more."_

_"Okay, okay..."_

_"...I must admit though, playing that head trick on her was amusing."_

_"That was a hoot, bro'. Making the girl think she's losing it an' stuff."_

_"You thought that was a hoot? When I'm done, Hotaru Tomoe will be so twisted she won't know night from day. Ha ha ha ha ha. Nothing will make sense to her anymore. It will be a laugh riot, slowly depriving her of her sanity."_

_"You're sick, bro'."_

_"And don't you ever forget it...I'll show that whole planet how sick I am. They have it coming, and none more so than the Sailors."_

_"You said it, Harper. They have to pay for what they did to Dad."_

_"Leyrus was not your dad!"_

_"He adopted me, jerk! And I hate the Sailors for taking him away from me too..."_

_"...I'm sorry, Sasha. Don't cry...You'll never have to cry again when we take our revenge."_

_"Promise, bro'?"_

_"I promise."_


	13. Chapter 12

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's original canon properties.

--

Chapter #12

"...So it's like that, eh?" Serena sighed.

"Afraid so." Raye replied.

The situation regarding Silver Eternia and their ambition was laid out for Serena and Amy, and neither of them were too excited to hear it.

"...Never fails, does it?" Amy lamented.

"Another year, anther baddie." Serena half-jokingly remarked.

"Well, it is what it is. But, at least we actually have a heads up this time. We have an idea of who we're dealing with." Raye pointed out.

"Says your roomie's new buddy. Just who _is_ Eugeal working with anyway?"

"I told you, another Aerean."

"That's not Viktor."

"But, who the heck does that leave? Every other Aerean died with Modarr..."

Amy gasped all of a sudden, as if she'd had an epiphany.

"Guys, I think I know who it is." she almost boastfully announced.

"Who?"

"We know Modarr's dead, and we know Leyrus is dead. We also know Delilah and Belle are dead. But, there was one who got away in the midst of the chaos."

"...Oh my God. Amy, you're so _right_. One _did_ up and vanish, and with no announcement watsoever."

"Viktor's dear sister, Viktoria." Serena chimmed in.

"Exactly. She never showed up for the final showdown, remember?"

"Yes, we do. So, she must have tucked tail and saved herself when she saw she was on the losing team."

"It makes sense. She talked tough, but she was a total coward." Serena recalled.

"I remember. We could never nail her 'cause she always ran away when the noose got too tight."

"That sorry excuse for a villain. It figures _she'd_ be the one to survive and come back to bug us."

"Or help us, if Eugeal's word is any good." said Serena.

"It is." Raye replied, more than slightly defensive of her roomate.

"Sorry. I know it is, I was just saying."

"Whatever...Say, if it is Viktoria who's working with Eugy, do you suppose Viktor knows his sister is around?"

"Why would he care is a better question. She let Leyrus and Belle beat him nearly to death and then unceremoniously left him on Amara's doorstep. Why would he want to reunite with her?"

"That's the million-dollar question. But, you never know what could push people to make amends." Raye stated, not coincidentally looking in Amy's direction.

"Yeah. You never know." Amy replied.

--

"There's no way Viktor would help, not if I ask that is." Viktoria put it to Eugeal plainly.

The two ladies had allowed themselves a rare break from their hard work to have brunch at the irrepressibly popular Crown cafe. Unaccustomed to normal Earthly social settings, Viktoria had trouble sitting still as the seat of her red leather pants squeaked in the chair she sat in. She also would not stop fidgeting with her long dirty blonde locks, which cascaded over a black sleeveless leather vest adorned with metal studs.

"No kidding?" Eugeal replied from the chair across the table. "Wonder why."

"Don't tease me like that, Eugy. You know how I feel about what I did to my brother."

"Sorry...But, that was sooooooo looooooong ago."

"No it wasn't."

"...You don't make it easy, Vickie. What I mean is, maybe he's sorta, kinda, found it in his heart to...y'know."

"Forgive me? That's a laugh."

"Well, how do _you_ know? Did you _talk_ to him?"

"What kinda dumb question is that? You know I haven't seen or spoken to Viktor since I...spit in his face."

"_Eeeeeewwwwwww._ You never said you _spit_ on him. If I were him, I'd have a hard time forgiving that in itself."

"You and anybody with sense."

"...What then?"

"About what?"

"About getting him to help us. You said he wouldn't help if _you_ asked, but what about someone else?"

"You mean _you_?"

"Me? Heck no. I'm your friend."

"We're not friends."

"Acquaintances?"

"Getting warmer."

"Two people working together to achieve a common goal?"

"Bingo."

"Whatever. The point is all the same. I can't ask him either."

"Which means we're still at square one."

"...We could always ask _her_ to ask him."

"No! Goddess, no."

"Vickie, you know he'd do _anything_ for her."

"No, absolutely not, end of discussion."

"Fine, fine."

Viktoria closed her purple eyes to give them a short break from the sunlight, when suddenly a vision of the immediate future came crashing into her mind.

"...Oh, no." she uttered,.

"What?"

Without speaking, Viktoria sprung from her seat, leaped over the railing that seperated the dining area from the sidewalk, ran like the wind to the intersection, and snatched a teenaged girl out of the crosswalk and out of harm's way, just as a speeding automobile ran the red light!

The girl, who'd fallen backward and on top of Viktoria, was stunned, as were the gaggle of bystanders who had witnessed Viktoria's lightning-fast act of heroism!

"...You okay?" Viktoria asked the pink-haired young lady as she helped her and herself to stand.

"Oh my Goddess..."

"You should really watch where you're going, young lady."

"..."

The small lady was still at a loss for words, even as Viktoria scolded her. She could only stare down at the knee-high black boots on her feet and bashfully tug one of the long pink pigtails in her hair.

"I'm sorry." the school uniform clad girl peeped.

"Don't be sorry, just be more careful. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"...Huh? "

"Are you on drugs or something?" the former bad girl teased.

"No, no. I don't touch them."

"Could've fooled _me_. Look where you're going next time, would you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph...What are _you_ looking at?" Viktoria generally asked the witnesses still crowded around her. "The show's over. Go back to your business."

The crowd reluctantly began to disperse, leaving her and the girl on the corner...

"Sorry you had to do all that for me."

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm a clairvoyant."

"A _what_?"

"Nevermind. You're just lucky I was around."

"Ha ha...I guess I owe you."

"Forget it."

"No. You saved my life. I owe you."

"You don't have anything I need."

"...Then, you can keep me in mind if you need me."

"Eh? _Need_ you? Need you for what?"

"I can be of some use, if you ever run into trouble." The girl offered.

"Uhh...Yeah, whatever. Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh, silly me. My name is Rini."

"Rini? Okay, Rini. They call me Viktoria."

"Nice to meet you. I gotta go now. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Maybe."

"See ya." Rini bid as she crossed the intersection, this time looking both ways before going.

"...Yeah. I'll see you later, Rini."

_"...Hmm. There's something about that young lady...But, what?"_

--

Meanwhile, Harper and Hotaru arrive at the arts museum that's just a short walk from her house. As Dr. Tomoe is a member of the museum's board of directors, Hotaru has had to make several apperances over the years. Still, she enjoys visiting the institution, and hoped that Harper would appreciate it as well.

"I know that the museum isn't a typical date spot." Hotaru said "But, you seem like the artsy type."

"Me? How so?" Harper asked as he surveyed the sizeable mortar and glass structure.

"I dunno. You just seem...sophisticated. A lot more sophisticated than most the guys at school at least."

"Sophisticated...My sister would disagree."

"Ha ha ha. Well, _I _think you're sophisticated."

"Thank you...Shall we?"

"Yep."

"I hope the admission is not very steep."

"Huh? Harper, my dad is a member of the commitee here. I can come and go as I please with whomever I please."

"Oh my. I should have known...Your name seems to carry weight wherever you go."

"Yeah. Not a lot of people in Japan say 'no' to a Tomoe."

"Must be great."

"It has it's pluses."

"Indeed..."

_"Yeah, I bet it does have it's benefits...I think I'll have in on those benefits too, Hotaru. What's good enough for you, certainly is good enough for your boyfriend, right? Ha ha ha."_


	14. Chapter 13

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own any original elements of Sailor Moon, I only own my own ideas. This fiction is not for profit and is solely for entertainment purposes.

--

Chapter #13

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Molly."_

"Hi there, Viktor."

Viktor had been away at work for a few hours now, and has finally gotten a chance to 'look in' on his houseguest.

"How goes the job? Workin' hard, or hardly workin'?"

_"I am earning my keep, rest assured."_

"Ha ha ha. I knew you'd say somethin' like that."

_"Have I grown predictable already?"_

"Nah, nothin' like that."

_"Oh...May I ask, how have you been today? Is my home to your liking?"_

"I guess it is, seein' how I've been here for three days now." Molly giggled.

_"Has it really been almost a week?"_

"Yeah...I can't stay past today though."

Viktor was slightly caught off guard by that remark...

_"...Oh. You wish to go home today."_

"You didn't let me finish. I can't stay past today without a change of clothes. I gotta go ho..._back_, and get a new outfit or two...I mean, if I _can_ stay."

_"As many days as you please. I've told you..."_

"I know...I just don't wanna overstay my welcome or anything."

_"Molly, I am but a humble, lonely man. You bear no imposition."_

"Aww, you big lug... They don't make 'em like you anymore."

_"I trust that is a compliment?"_

"Of course it is, silly...I mean it though. You've been so good to me when I didn't have anywhere else to turn. It means the whole world to me. I just need some more time, y'know? I wanna figure out what I'm gonna do an' all."

_"I'm certain you will figure out what is best for you."_

"I hope so...Say, don't ya got work t' do? Heh heh."

_"Ha ha. Until later, Molly."_

"Bye. Don't work too hard."

_"I will try."_

Molly hung up Viktor's snazzy cordless home phone, returned it to it's base, and returned to her perch on the sofa.

She'd spent most of the day there, with the television on but hardly watching anything. Her mind was too preoccupied for TV. Amongst her mullings was her husband, as much as she didn't want him to be.

The finger which was once occupied by a golden ring with a single diamond remained bare. Viktor had kept the ring for her, but Molly would not put it back on.

As she mindlessly flipped through one boring channel after another, Molly almost didn't hear her cell phone ringing in her purse on a work counter in the kitchen. She instictively sprang up to answer it, but hesitated at the thought of who could be on the other end. She quickly countered that idea with the idea that it could be her mother calling to check on her, and unearthed the device. Sure enough, her mother's number was displayed on the outer LCD screen...

"...Hello? Mom?"

_"Hi, honey. How are you?"_

"I'm fine."

_"Good, good...So, you're still away I take it?"_

"Yeah."

_"...Honey, it's awfully nice of that Viktor fellow to let you stay and sort things out, but you have to get back to your life at some point. You know that, don't you?"_

"Of course I do, Mom. I know I can't stay here and hide forevah..."

_"No, you can't. Sooner or later, you're ganna have to decide what to do about your marriage."_

"I know."

_"Don't 'I know' me, Molly. You're a full grown woman now, and Sailor Moon can't bail you out of this one, honey."_

"No, not this time." Molly giggled, knowing her mother was only teasing. "I'm just gonna stay 'till Monday, 'kay?"

_"Monday...Where will you go on Monday? Back to your house?"_

"No. Not there, not with _him_."

_"...Molly, he's your husband. His name is Melvin."_ Mrs. Baker politely corrected Molly, being careful not to sound as if she were siding with him.

"Whatevah. I'm not goin' back there."

_"Never?"_

"_Forevah_ nevah."

_"Not even to get your things?"_

"...Well, yeah to get my stuff."

_"And bring it where?"_

"...I'll find an apartment or whatevah."

_"I see..."_

"It'll work out, Mom. I'll just find an apartment close to the shop that I can afford."

_"There are a few, yeah."_

"I know...As a matter of fact..."

_"As a matter of fact, what?"_

"...Nothin'. Nevahmind."

What Molly hesitated to share was, Viktor's apartment building was only a short walk from her family's jewelry boutique where she worked...

_"That didn't sound like 'nothing', Molly. What was the matter of fact?"_

"Weeeeellllll...I was gonna say, Viktor's apartment building is right by the shop..."

Mrs. Baker almost choked on her words they were coming out so fast!

_"You are _not_ rooming with a man you barely even know, Molly!"_

"_Mother!_ Of course not! I was just gonna say, maybe there's a vacancy in Viktor's building! Geez!"

_"...Ohhhh..."_

"God, Mom. I ain't slipped a major cog or nothin'."

_"I'm so sorry, honey."_

"That's okay...I'll have to talk to Viktor when he gets back and all, but, I can see myself in an apartment like his. His is very nice."

_"I could imagine...But are you ready for such a dramatic change? I mean, living all on your own?"_

"Only one way t' find out."

_"Well, you know your dad and I will help however we can."_

"I know. I don't wanna be _too_ grown up yet. Ha ha ha."

_"Ha...Oh dear. Look at the time. I have to go open the shop."_

"Okay."

_"Talk to you later, Molly. I love you."_

"I love you too Mom."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

--

"Miss Hotaru?"

"Hi, Viktor." Hotaru greeted the tour guide in the lobby of the museum, today's date site for she and Harper (who'd gone off to make a quick phone call).

"Pardon my reaction. It's just that you usually do not come here of your own volition."

"You saying I'm not cultured, Viktor?" Hotaru teased.

"Of course not. Merely an observation. I've never seen you come by yourself."

"Actually, I'm not by myself this time either. I'm on a D-A-T-E."

"Oh my. That's great, Miss Hotaru. Who is the lucky young man?"

"Here he comes now."

Harper approached his date and Viktor. He looked Viktor in the eye, as Viktor did the same...

"...How do you do?" Viktor coldly uttered to the lad.

"...I'm well, considering." Harper replied just as icily.

For what seemed like an eternity, Viktor and Harper stared each other down. Unbeknownst to Hotaru, they were having an exchange of words with their minds...

_"Lo how the mighty have fallen, no? The great Viktor, a pathetic tour guide on a pathetic planet."_

_"Hmm. If were Earth so pathetic, then why is Aereas still interested in claiming it for Silver Eternia?"_

_"You know why, Viktor. Pride, pure and simple. Aereas hates to lose, especially to the likes of Sailor Moon and her cohorts."_

_"And so they've sent the son of Leyrus to do what he could not."_

_"You wish. I'm just a minor player in this play. Really, this is more of a pleasure visit for me and Sasha, wherever she is."_

_"...You will all fail again, Harper. You do realize that, don't you?"_

_"We wouldn't have failed the first time if it weren't for you, you traitorous bastard! If it weren't for you, my father would still be alive!"_

_"Your father was a fool, little boy!"_

_"How dare you!?"_

"H-Harper? Viktor? Why are you two sneering at each other?" Hotaru asked in bewilderment, promptly causing them both to shake it off and compose themselves.

"...Hotaru, maybe we can go somewhere else. The museum no longer interests me."

"But..."

"Please, Hotaru."

"...O-Okay."

Hotaru was puzzled as they hastily left the museum, but did not question Harper any further...


	15. Chapter 14

Elusive eternity

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer:

--

Chapter #14

"Harper, you mind telling me what on Earth that was about?" Hotaru fumed once she and her date were a safe distance from the museum.

"Nothing."

"_Harper._ You and Viktor were mean mugging the hell out of each other. Why?"

"..."

"Harper?"

"...It's a long story, Hotaru." Harper groaned, genuinely upset from his confrontation with Viktor.

"I have time." Hotaru said, stopping in front of a book store and refusing to go any further.

Harper tried to blow it off with "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'd really rather not."

"Why not?"

Harper was beginning to feel pressured by Hotaru, who clearly wouldn't let the issue drop.

"...Okay, Hotaru...The thing is, that man...He's Viktor Geis. You remember the invasion by Modarr, right?"

"How could I forget? How could anybody?"

"...Listen, that man...He was responsible for my father..."

"Oh my God..." Hotaru whispered, knowing full well what Harper was implying. "Harper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, Hotaru...You did nothing wrong. Geis is to blame. It's all his fault my dad is dead. I'm certain you had nothing to do with it."

"I know, but...Listen, I know you don't want to hear anything about Viktor, but, you should know that he's been trying valiantly to atone for his sins. He regrets everything he's done, and I'm sure he's sorry about your dad too."

"...Doesn't bring me and my sister's dad back." Harper said curtly as he balled a fist at his side.

"Of course not...But, Viktor shouldn't get all the blame. He wasn't exactly working alone."

"I'm aware of that."

"There were others who brought harm to this planet's people. A friend of mine lost her unborn baby because of one of them."

"...That is most unfortunate."

"Well, at least some solace can be taken in the fact that the creep is dead."

"...What was his name, if I may ask?"

"Ugh...I'll never, ever forget bacause it still makes me wretch. Leyrus was his name."

The sinking in Harper's stomach made him wonder if a black hole had opened up inside of him...

"...Leyrus?"

"Yes...As a matter of fact, it was Leyrus who was sent in after Viktor defected."

"..."

_"Dad? Where are you going?"_

_"To aid Modarr in the conquest of the new planet, son."_

_"But, I thought you were only on reserve."_

_"That is why I must go. From what I know, Viktor of all people has defected. Betrayed us."_

_"What!? Unkie Viktor!?"_

_"Apparently, Sasha...At least that's the word from Viktoria...I must go to the new planet now and take over for him."_

_"...Dad, I don't feel good about this."_

_"Why not, my son?"_

_"I don't know, but...Dad? Can I ask you to do something?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"...Be careful, okay?"_

_"Ha ha ha. Don't worry, Harper. You neither, Sasha. I shall return to you both, safe and sound, as always."_

_"We know you will, Daddy."_

_"Yes, Sasha."_

"Harper?"

"...Huh?"

"You sorta spaced out on me. Are you okay?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that...

"You looked like you were thinking about something."

"..."

"Share?"

"I was just thinking about my...Never mind."

"...I know when 'never mind' means 'back off'."

"I was hoping so...Thanks anyway, Hotaru. I mean, for listening."

"For listening? You don't have to thank me just for that. We're friends."

"We are?"

"Aren't we?"

"Uhh...Yes, I suppose."

"That's what I thought...Say, we still have the whole day to kill, right?. Let's do something fun."

"I'm right behind you, Hotaru."

Harper allowed Hotaru to lead him to wherever it was she wished to go. In spite of himself, he felt better for having vented to someone without that someone mocking him, a luxury his own sister Sasha would not afford him.

_Hmm...I guess she's alright, for an Earthling. I still don't care about her, but, I won't torment her like I planned. You're welcome, Hotaru._

--

A tall girl wearing a pink tank top, black short-shorts, and white lace-up knee-high boots entered the beauty boutique that belongs to Catzi and her sisters. With a flip of her shoulder-length white hair, she walks with pomp to the eldest Ayakashi sister herself, who was standing behind the sales counter at the ready.

"Hiya." Catzi cheerfully greeted. "Can iI help you?"

The girl blew a sizable bubble with the pink gum she'd been mindlessly chewing all day long. It grew almost to the size of a grapefruit before she sucked the air back out, taking the gum back into her mouth and smacking it with an air of intentional disrespect.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky or whatever." gum girl replied with as much haughtiness as she could fit into one sentence.

"Ah, ha. Well, maybe it's your lucky day." Catzi played along.

"Hnn...Goddess, what a low end establishment." gum chick sneered as she spun her entire self round in observance of her surroundings.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing...Listen, umm...Cats-eye?" the girl said, looking at the name tag on Catzi's white work apron.

"_Cat-zee_, not Cats-eye." Catzi politely corrected, doing a fine job of hiding her budding annoyance.

"Tch. Whatever, Kitty-Cat. Listen, I'm lookin' for someone. I don't think she'd be caught dead in this kind of dump, but she may be just that desperate for her vanity products and all."

The ever-obnoxious young lady handed Catzi a picture to consider.

"You looking this woman?"

"_Duuuhhhhhh!_" rude gum girl mocked with as much disdain as possible.

"Well, I don't know her, Never seen her a day in my life I'm afraid."

"Hmph. Figures _you_ wouldn't know her, old bag. Thanks for nothing."

Before Catzi could even be offended, the relentlessly rude young lady snapped her fingers and sauntered out of the store...

"...What a horrible young woman." The eldest Ayakashi uttered in sheer disbelief.

Realizing that she had been left with the photo, Catzi looked at it and tried to recall ever seeing the beautiful young lady staring back at her.

"Hmmm...Now that I think of it, she looks kind of familiar.


End file.
